Lust For You
by BelovedQueen
Summary: Huey shows how he truly feels for jazmine. WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Lust For You

_FYI, this is a boondocks fanfiction. And idk if a lot of people are still part of the community. So I won't be updating or making second chapter too it unless I get more than 100 reviews I guess. Idk, I get more reviews on wattpad in the community so... yeah. But anyways!! Enjoy :)._

 _As time went in the freeman family grew older, but everything was the same for Huey. He was 18 years old, while his brother Riley was 16._

 _It was a Saturday morning and Huey was home all alone. Grandad was out for vacation at Jamaica with Jasmine's parents, but without him, Riley, and Jazmine. While Riley was with Cindy doing whatever. He was planning on enjoying his piece and quite until Jazmine came around 12:00 pm at his house. Right now, they were in his room minding their business with Huey reading his book, and Jazmine playing with her curly hair that she had in a high messy bun. Over the years, grandad gave Riley and Huey their own room since he knew both needed their own space. Which Huey really thanked him for, since he would rather sleep in a hay farm than smell his brothers sweaty gym clothes in their old room._

 _Over the years, Jazmine managed too take care of her own hair and did different styles with it. Her body gloomed into a beautiful figure. She had a slim thick body with c cupped breast, curvy hips, thick yet slim thighs and legs, beautiful Carmel honey skin, emerald eyes that could make you fall for her with one look, and a nice flat stomach. Today, she was wearing a plain white shirt that had a milk carton on it as a design, a black jean skirt, and short white socks._

 _Jazmine knew Huey looked attractive also too her, as he still had the same personality from when he was a kid, he also had something Jazmine loved about him. Whenever she looked at him, he still kinda had the same face from when he was but at the same time looked older. He still had his usual scowl, was a height of 6'0, was more muscular than before.. martial arts really did pay off for him, and his Afro became large. So large, that he had to put it back in a back back since it'll droop over his head if he left it out._

What are you doing? "Jazmine asked Huey as he made a silent sigh sound. Even though both of them were somewhat adults, Jazmine still had an innocent mentality."

Well.. I'm obviously reading. "Huey said smartly, as he turned the next page."

 _Jazmine played with her fingers as she was shy to ask Huey a question. She wasn't sure if he would understand though, considering that he barely showed his emotions most times._

Hue-

Yes Jazmine, and yes you may ask a question or ask me what I'm doing .. "Huey quickly cut her off before turning the next page too his book, as it surprised her for a second but she wasn't gonna lose track on what was on her mind."

um... There is something, I've been wanting too tell you since si- sixth grade. I don't know, it's just that I don't know how you'll feel if I ask you and I don't want you too make me cry by saying no and well-

Hold up... How I'll feel? Since sixth grade? Scared? Jazmine what exactly are you trying to say? "Huey asked with a confused look as he look up from his book and towards Jazmine who was standing up from the desk area where the computer was at also in his room."

I... I like you. Not a friend kind of like you..! I MEAN! I do like you as a friend too, b- but I also. I should've never said this. "Jazmine said with embarrassment as she looked down at the ground, but little did she know that Huey walked up towards her and made her look up at him by lifting up her chin. Both stared at each other for a minute as she stared into his eyes full of tension and he stared back at her pure emerald eyes. Huey was the first too break the moment by rushing his lips on Jazmine's.

She didn't know how too feel, as she kissed him back and let him dominate her tongue my sucking on it. He picked her up from the ground with her knees locked against his waist, as she didn't know where this was going. He laid her on her back on the bed and started too suck her neck two times which left her with two hickeys. She moaned a little, but everything froze for her as she felt Huey's hand creep under her shirt. She gently grabbed his hand as she didn't want to go that far.

I'm not ready for that Huey. "Jazmine said, as Huey shushed her by putting his lips on hers but she still felt his hand slither under her shirt."

Stop. "Jazmine said again as she tried too push Huey's hand away but he was stronger than her. She started to get a little scared as she saw Huey rip off her shirt instead, and exposed her strapless black bra."

You want me right? This is a way you'll get me. "Huey said as Jazmine's breathing was becoming harder."

What? No! I didn't want it too be from this! "Jazmine yelled in fear, as Huey's eyes got more tense which made her even more scared. She was used to seeing him scowl but never like this which would mean she would make him mad."

Do you want me? "Huey asked Jazmine, as she sobbed and whimpered but said nothing. That was Huey's answer, because if she said no she would've want him too stop."

 _Huey quickly unbuttoned her jean skirt and threw it too the floor. He saw how beautiful her lower body looked to him, and loved how her matching black fabric thong matched her bra. Jazmine whimpered a little louder and felt a tear roll down the side of her face. She wanted Huey, but not by this. She wasn't ready for it but Huey was ready for her._

 _Huey slipped off Jazmine's bra and gazed hungrily at her c cupped breast with brown nipples and went well with her caramel skin. He sucked on her right one which she actually moaned from slightly, but it didn't surprise Huey since he knew that she most likely never done this before, neither did he though._

 _Huey wanted her, and wanted to see everything of her._

Huey.. Please stop. "Jazmine begged in fear, as she shrieked and her eyes were more open when she felt Huey flip her over on her stomach."

You want me, your gonna have me. "Huey said with a deep husky serious tone, and made Jazmine's butt poke up a little in the air so that he could get a better entrance."

 _Jazmine started to cry silently as she heard Huey take off his and unbuckle his pants. She was literally naked to her best friend since hildhood, and here he is about to take something from her. Her innocence._

 _Jazmine grunted and screamed as she felt Huey enter her from the back._

Stop!!! I can't take thi-

Shh! "Huey shushed, as He used his hand too cover her mouth while continuing too add his full length into her. Feeling Huey's 8 inch penis inside her tight hole was what made her scream louder but her screams were muffled by his hands."

Fuck! "Huey shouted in ecstasy with his eyes tightly closed and threw his head back from how tight her walls squeezed his member."

 _Huey grabbed Jazmine by the waist and went at a slow tempo whenever he pushed her towards him and away from each thrust. He sped up the pace every time he would thrust and it made Jazmine crazy._

It hurts, please take it out. "Jazmine whimpered as her voice sounded jumpy from Huey speed up his pace, and their skin clapping against one another."

Quiet. "Huey said to Jazmine as he almost stuttered from being overwhelmed with ecstasy."

 _Jazmine felt guilty and dirty about doing this. She never knew Huey would do such a thing, but she wanted him. She was gonna give him all of her to have him. She cried a little since Huey thrusting inside her still hurts a little._

 _But what made Jazmine actually moan is Huey's base clapping against her clit which made her scream in pleasure while he still thrusted hard inside of her. Huey smirked at how she was liking it, and saw how her beautiful shaped but would bounce every time he went inside when he looked down. He rubbed her right cheek with her hand, then slapped it which caused her to grunt in pain. His hand left her skin red which for some reason turned him on even more. Jazmine felt him slap her ass again which made her whine and cry silently._

Ja.. Ja.. JAZMINE! I'm gonna! Fuck! "Huey moaned out and thrusted hard and more furiously inside her."

Wait! No, Stop! "Jazmine said, with her face flushed with red and had her eyes shut tight."

 _Huey then got him and Jazmine in a body surfing sex position, since he think he couldn't finish his orgasm while I'm a doggystyle position. He wanted to get closer to Jazmine, and wanted to do this since he was 14. His eyes and eyebrows were filled with ecstasy, and nibbled on Jazmine's ear. He then released himself inside her which made him have a few grunts and moans escape his mouth while Jazmine moans were louder but muffled since her face was down on the bed._

 _Jazmine felt guilt run through her veins after they both calmed down from their high. Huey got up from her and stood up on the floor. He put his black boxers back on, and walked towards his closet to give Jazmine a towel who still had her face planted on the bed. Jazmine thought this was awkward and wanted too get out of here now, and never talk about this again. She then stood up on the bed and saw Huey hand her a towel. She hesitated too grab it, but grabbed it then._

I told you too stop. "Jazmine whimpered as she could feel herself about too tear up but use the towel too stop herself from crying, and also used the towel to wipe the sticky seed that was on her vagina."

I didn't want too stop because I wanted you too, and if we were too do this again you wouldn't even feel pain most likely. Besides, it must've felt good too you with all that moaning. "Huey said with another smirk, and saw Jazmine with a furious face. Her cheeks flushed with red after he said that."

NO! I only moaned because... because.. "Jazmine stuttered as she didn't know how to answer that."

 _Huey chuckled a little, and got Jazmine up from the bed by take her hand. He made her look up at him but she broke the state by looking away._

I wanted to do this with you one day, but no like this. "Jazmine said, as she felt Huey shush her by kissing her."

 _She didn't know what to say, but she kissed him back._

Well.. your mine now. "Huey said sexily, as his voice nearly made Jazmine melt. Jazmine did a sly smirk as she was still confused on how she should feel on this."

 _They both stood their in the moment we're both were locked lipped until Huey broke the kiss and whispered something in Jazmine's ear._

Get on your knees, and show me how much you want too be mines. "Huey demanded, and Jazmine gulped on her own spit. She felt Huey kiss her again, before she kissed down his neck, then his chest, then his 6 pack abs, then lastly she got on her knees and started to gently pull his drowsers down too his knees."

 _Jazmine saw how big his member was as it was still kind of erect but no really. She knew she couldn't take all of that in. But she was going to try anyway. She looked up at Huey and saw her look back down at her. She slightly shook her head to not loose track on what was on their mind and took Huey's member inside her mouth. She sucked on the tip but at a slow pace, and heard a moan come from Huey. She was going to do more as she went down a bit further on his member and started to speed things up. She bobbed her head up and down, and even slurped on it which made Huey go even more crazy. Huey untied her bun and saw her back length, curly thick light brown hair, then grabbed a handful of it in a ponytail too control her head if he wanted too._

Fuck.. hsss! Jazmine. "Huey moaned, and also made a hiss sound from his teeth. He felt Jazmine go deeper on his member and gagged on it."

 _Jazmine took her mouth off of his too catch her breath, and started to use one of her hands to rub him off at a very fast speed which made Huey moan. Jazmine started too suck gently on his left base, the his right. She could tell Huey liked that as he threw his head back._

 _Jazmine could hear his breathing getting harder, as she put her mouth back on the tip of his member. Both of them stopped as they heard someone open the front door._

AYE HUEY! I JUST CAME BACK TOO GET MY PHONE CHARGER! IM SPENDING THE NIGHT AT CINDY'S HOUSE! "Riley yelled from downstairs, as Huey forced Jazmine's head back on his member."

OK. "Huey yelled so his brother could here him."

AYE HUEY! "Riley yelled again, as Huey said what in frustration."

YOU'S A BITCH! "Riley shouted and did a goofy evil laugh. Huey rolled his and continued to enjoy the attention Jazmine was giving him."

Huey I can't go that deep. "Jazmine whined as she had to catch her breathe. Huey shut her up by grabbing his member and shoved it back in her mouth."

Just keep sucking... "Huey told Jazmine as she use more suction and saw Huey's face being in pleasure when she looked up."

 _She felt Huey hand grip her hair tighter and made her bob up and down faster, he was about too loose his mind as he said_

Ja- Jazmine! I'm gonna cum! "Huey yelled, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head whenever she would go all the way down on his member and back up and never took her mouth off of him."

 _Jazmine nearly choked when Huey made her bob her head one final more time on his full length, and felt something shoot in the back of her throat. She coughed and took her mouth off of Huey's member. She swallowed his load and gave one final kiss on his tip. Huey who was still calming down, tried to focus his eyesight but everything was a blur for a second. After he calmed down, he saw Jazmine putting her black strapless bra back on._

I'm going home for now. "Jazmine said and then put her underwear back on also. Huey pulled up his black boxers and opened his drawer to give her one of his white t-shirts. When Jazmine looked up, she saw his hand out to her with a t-shirt."

Sorry about the shirt I ripped. "Huey apologized as Jazmine gave a smile too him."

It's no biggie, I have more that are like that. But I'll come back tomorrow I think. "Jazmine said too Huey, and fixed her hair up to a ponytail. She grabbed her black jean skirt, white socks, and white sneakers also.

Well... I guess imma come back here tomorrow too. "Huey said, and saw that Jazmine was confused."

Huh?? Why? "Jazmine asked, and saw Huey gently grab her hand and walk towards the door."

Because, your mine now. "Huey said with another smirk, and smacked Jazmine's ass when she walked through the door. She growled at him for doing that, and saw him close the door behind them. Both were on their way too Jazmine's house, and might do whatever over there... who knows."

Meanwhile with Riley

Aye Reezy, you ain't got these moves like I do on 2k. "Cindy said as both her and Riley were playing the game."

 _Cindy and Riley both also blossomed after the years. Cindy was just a year older than Riley, but both of them didn't let that stop them._

 _Riley kinda looked like Huey in the face but both were different still. He had a musculine body from basketball, was a height of 5'10, his cornrows grew out too his upper back, and was wearing a red camouflage shirt, black jeans, a black hoodie, and red Nike's._

 _Cindy on the other hand went from an adorable gangsta little 9 year old girl too a slim thick figure 17 year old young lady. She kinda had a four pack since she played a lot of basketball at her school and mostly from preparing herself for getting into a fight at school also. Her face became a little more slim than when she was a child, her long blonde hair was always in French braids, individual beaids, or a halo braid. Today however, she had it up in a high ponytail. She worked a navy blue tank top with black shorts, and a black jacket wrapped around her waist._

 _Both of them sat on the couch in her living room, while Cindy's mom was out at the grocery store._

Bitch, I bet you 2 times already. Fuck do you mean? "Riley snickered as Cindy digged her finger in Riley's ear which caught him off guard and made her take the ball from him on the game."

Your gutter trash, and I'm better than you at real basketball anyways. "Cindy joked and saw that she one the game, finally."

Oh really? "Riley teased as Cindy looked at him with a interested. She got up from the chair and grabbed her basketball from the side of her room, then tossed it at Riley."

I bet. "Cindy said, before both walked out her room and were headed to the basketball court at the park."

If I win you owe me. "Riley said, before he made Cindy get on his back and continued walking."

Sounds fair. "Cindy said with a smile before she ruffled his hair and laid her head down on his shoulder."


	2. Chapter 1

_Next day; Sunday_

 _Riley went back home seeing that nobody was in the living room. His brother was probably upstairs but he was too lazy too check on his brother that he thought would be upstairs. He walked upstairs and noticed that Huey's room door was open. He peeped his head through the door and was confused as he didn't see his brother in sight._

Meh... oh well. He prolly doing some freedom rider shit. "Riley shrugged his shoulders, then put his headphones on his head and listened one of his favorite rappers Sauce X."

Welp, I know for a fact that the kitchen is all mine niggaaa! "Riley said with enjoyment as he dashed towards the fridge and then felt disappointment as there was nothing interesting in the fridge."

MAN! There ain't Eva something good in the fridge. "Riley said with a smack from his teeth and just walked towards the living room. He flopped on the couch and turned the tv on."

 _Riley felt his phone ring in his pocket and went too see who was calling him. It was his friend Michael that he became friends with because both apparently love being "GANGSTA"._

 _Micheal was Riley's age, but was an inch shorter than him, was a few shades lighter, had brown eyes, light brown hair, a musculine body, and was always getting into trouble more than Riley. He had also gotten a tattoo on his shoulder illegally, went too juvenile more than once, and... I think you get the idea._

Yo waddup Mikey? "Riley said, as he turned the channel too the tv too something more interesting."

Nothing much, me and my girlfriend both broke up because her moms bitch ass don't like me. "Micheal said, as he was fixing the engine too his motorcycle where he was at."

Aww man. That must suck for yo ass. Your girl was fine as fuck and that ain't an opinion that's a fact. But did you ever hit her up yet? "Riley snickered."

Hell yeah. I also broke up with her because her pussy was loosie. "Micheal said as Riley almost spit out his out spit."

Nigga what?! "Riley said, as he had gotten another phone call from his grandad."

Hold up Mic, my grandad bitch ass callin. "Riley said as he answered his grandad and left Micheal on hold."

Hello? "Riley said rudely."

Riley! How many times I nun told yo ass too say hello with grace not like a damn hood rat. "Grandad ranted as he was surrounded by beautiful thick Brazilian girls on his cruise which he smiled at."

Ok. "Riley simply said too prevent a whole argument starting."

What have you and your damn brother been up too? Y'all didn't break shit in the house did you or have no damn parties?! "Grandad asked with a loud tone as he saw Tom and Sarah arguing again."

No grandad, and Huey ass probably doing something that involves politics or shit since he's not at the house. "Riley said."

Fair enough. And how is his little cutie pie friend doing? I'm only asking so Tom won't get an anxiety attack and be worried if she's getting anally raped. The man already lost his mind by worrying about her too damn much. "Grandad said as Riley did a yawn sound with a bored look then saw the front door open. He saw that it was Huey and Jazmine walking in."

Maybe you should hear em yourself since they here now. "Riley said with a smug face and saw that Huey and Jazmine were both confused as he looked at them."

Grandad wanna talk too yo bitch ass. "Riley rudely said and got smacked up the head which left him off with an "OUCH" sound then saw Huey take the phone too talk too Grandad."

RILEY! ANSWER ME DAMN IT BOY!

Grandad grandad it's me Huey. "Huey said, as grandad said oh and repeated his question again."

Jazmine is fine, and no one got hurt or anything. "Huey said."

Ouch! "Jazmine screeched with a high pitched voice as she felt pain in her abdominal area a little. It was from Huey's last love making with her most likely. She limbed for a second then got over the feeling."

What was that? "Grandad said curiously."

What the hell was that? "Riley asked."

It was me mr. Freeman, I just hurt my uhhh ankle that's it. "Jazmine covered herself up since she didn't wanna mention her private part."

Bitch yo ankle wasn't hurting. "Riley said as he got smacked in the head again and said "OUCH, NIGGA QUIT HITTING ME! OUCH!" Riley said again."

Would you like too talk to your parents after they stop fighting like a bunch of dumb asses and should've divorced years ago? "Grandad asked Jazmine as she thought about it and shook her head."

No thank you. I'll talk too them later. "Jazmine said kindly."

Ok den, I'm off too get me some nice booty Brazilian. Yes I am. Boys, I better come home with my house still having two doors. If not, I'm beating the ever lasting life out of both of y'all. "Grandad said before he hung the phone up, and Huey gave Riley back his phone."

Where the fuck where you nigga? "Riley asked as Huey's face had its everyday scowl."

Why does it matter? "Huey asked before him and Jazmine walked upstairs."

Ohhhhhh... I see what's happening. Yall both tryna fuck are y'all? "Riley giggled way too hard as Huey and Jazmine both turned their heads too him."

No! It's not like that! "Jazmine said with embarrassment and flushed red in her cheeks then looked at Huey."

It's everything like that! Bitch why was you limping then?! Hahaha! "Riley joked as Jazmine became more furious and embarrassed at the same time."

Because I-

If I just said maybe would you go on with your day? "Huey asked as Riley's eyes became wider."

Well damn nigga that's all you had too say. "Riley said, as both Huey and Jazmine continued too walk upstairs then he continued too laugh his ass off and fell on the floor."

 _Meanwhile upstairs in Huey's room_

Why would you tell him we were doing that- that thing?! "Jazmine asked, as she saw Huey close the door."

He'll keep bothering us if we denied it, and I said maybe too him. Meaning it might be true or not too him. And sex Jazmine, not that thing. You don't have to be afraid too say the word. "Huey said, walking towards his desk with his laptop and sat down on the chair."

I know but.. I... your right. "Jazmine simply said, then sat on Huey's lap and laid her head on his chest."

I know. But why do you have too sir in my lap? There is a tv in my room and a beanie bag chair, plus my bed that you can sit on. "Huey said, then saw Jazmine face towards him on his lap."

Because I want you. "Jazmine said, while she kissed Huey's cheek."

And I want to do my work please. "Huey said, before Jazmine planted her lips gently on his and tried dominating his tongue."

Please take me. "Jazmine pleaded after she broke the kiss, and grinded against his crotch."

How bad do you want me too have you? "Huey said with a seductive deep voice, and felt Jazmine make small little pecks on his neck."

Now. "Jazmine said, then felt Huey kiss her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair that was in a huge back puff and then was picked up by Huey and landed on her back against the bed."

 _Jazmine knew that ever since Huey forced her into doing this she's always been wanting more. She always wanted too do this with Huey and was glad he was the first too show how he felt for her truly better than her. She was just naive still and sometimes didn't want to face reality._

 _Huey sucked on her neck which made her silently gasp and notice something funny. She grunted when she felt Huey bite on her neck like a lion as it hurt but felt so good in a way. Huey removed her mis mouth from her neck and left a purple hickey on her neck, then took off her yellow off the shoulder shirt and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra._

You were planning for this were you? "Huey asked as Jazmine gave him a naughty smirk, then bit her lip and nodded her head."

 _Huey latched his mouth around her left nipple roughly, and massaged the other breast with his hand. Jazmine moaned quietly so Riley wouldn't hear her. Huey kissed down her flat caramel tummy, then took off her short blue jeans and slid off her black thong. He grabbed her thighs, and wrapped his arms around them._

 _Jazmine closed her eyes and waited to feel something while she massaged her right breast. Huey teased her at first by licking from the bottom to the top of her vagina. She grunted with frustration then moaned as she felt Huey suck her clit then penetrated his tongue inside her opening. He started to get a little more rough with her as it was turning Jazmine on from his hard sucks, licks, and tongue penetrations. Jazmine started to almost scream when she felt Huey biting her and it literally felt like he was eating her._

Hey Huey!.. That hurts! "She said panting, then saw Huey break away from her area and looked up at her."

I thought you were mine? "Huey said with a cute confused face that Jazmine couldn't resist. He knew that she would say yes as he gave her a smirk and continued too go down on her. She started loving this painful feeling and wanted more. When Huey was done with her, he gave her clit one more kiss then went up too kiss Jazmine who cheeks flushed with red.

I want you too hit me Huey. "Jazmine said as that made Huey's eyes wide open. "What the hell has gotten too this girl?" Huey thought as he refused too hit a women unless it was for self defense.

No. "Huey said, as he was gonna kiss Jazmine again but she moved her head away."

Jazmine, why on earth do you want me to hit you? "Huey asked as Jazmine groaned."

Fine, don't hurt me then since your t- "Huey sat up on the bed and flipped Jazmine over on all fours." heh what??? "Jazmine said, as she felt Huey arch her back and stripped himself naked."

 _Huey smacked Jazmine's ass hard which left a red handprint, a grunt, and whimper escaping her mouth._

Ow! "Jazmine said, as she felt Huey enter her deep inside and started thrusting hard. Huey smacked her ass hard five more times, causing Jazmine too cry with pleasure. She buried her face in the bed as she tried to keep her moans quiet.

Huey, oooo- YES! "She screamed silently when she felt him slap her ass harder."

You like that? "Huey grunted as he thrusted harder inside her."

Yes! Oh god Huey! "Jazmine moaned louder as she screeched when Huey spanked her harder."

We don't want others too know what we're doing now do we? "Huey said with a smirk as Jazmine wondered why he stopped at first but knew then noticed it was because she was almost going out of control."

No. "Jazmine said, and felt Huey flip her over on her back and started to kiss her neck while continuing too penetrate her."

 _Meanwhile.. Riley was about hang out with his friend Michael for the day since he didn't feel like staying home knowing that his brother and Jazmine were probably fucking right now. He grabbed his red jacket and went out the door._

 _After Huey and Jazmine both finished their love making and calmed down, Huey got off from on top of Jazmine and landed beside her on the bed. Jazmine who still wasn't overwhelmed with ecstasy, got on top of Huey to kiss him gracefully on the lip. Huey was loving that he made Jazmine his, and hoped to never let go of her. Both broke away from the kids when they heard a phone ringing. Jazmine looked too see that it was her phone, and it was Cindy calling her._

Who is that? "Huey asked."

Cindy. "Jazmine said, then continued to call her while she was sitting on Huey's lap."

Hel- "Jazmine was cut off by Cindy."

JAZMINE YOU NEED TOO COME OVER MY HOUSE TODAY! ME, CHASIDY, AND MARÍA ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER, BUT WERE ALSO GOING TOO THE MOVIES AND THEN WERE GOING TOO GO OVER SASHAH's HOUSE AT 2:00 Pm FOR HER BIRTHDAY! "Cindy yelled in the phone as Jazmine cringed ag how loud her voice was at first and Huey showed no reaction since he was used to cindy yelling like a crazy person."

Wait hold on- "Jazmine was cut off again as that frustrated how Cindy would talk over her."

Where are you now? "Cindy asked."

Huey and Riley's house. "Jazmine said, as she saw Huey rub her ass up and down and giggled. She grinded on too his lower area and felt him harden again, both didn't break eye contact."

Ok. Aye Jazmine, when you mentioned huey I already know your little freak ass doing someone hehe. "Cindy said, while she tied her hair up in a braided ponytail in her room."

It's not like that. "Jazmine lied, as she stopped grinding onto Huey and he slapped her ass hard which made her make a high pitched shriek sound."

What happened? Are you hurt?! "Cindy asked."

No, no! I just slapped my hand because I saw a fly. "Jazmine said, then looked at Huey with an aggravated face and growled under her breath. He smirked at her and rubbed her ass again."

... ok. Are you coming? "Cindy said with a confused look at first."

Umm I don't know... Let me ask my parents. "Jazmine lied as she really wanted too make sure it was fine with Huey. Huey nodded his head at her and she gave a warm smirk at him."

Umm! Since when did you need your parents permission too do shit when their gone?! "Cindy asked as Jazmine had to think of something too say fast."

Umm, s- since my da- "Jazmine was cut off again."

Naw I don't believe you! Tell da truth jazzy girl haha! "Cindy demanded while she laughed a little."

Jazmine, it's always best to tell the truth. "Huey whispered to Jazmine, as she wanted too say no."

Fine... It's because me and Huey fucked. "Jazmine said simply as Huey's eyes became wide open."

What?! "Cindy said, but Jazmine hung up the phone."

Had to put it like that huh? "Huey said, as Jazmine got up from him and stood on the floor too search for her clothes."

What else was I supposed to say?! "Jazmine whined, and saw Huey throw her a towel to clean herself. He threw on his black boxers, black t-shirt, brown jacket, black jeans, and white sneakers."

More friendly words, but it's over now. I'm taking you to Cindy's house now. "Huey said, and saw Jazmine put on her black thong, then her jean shorts."

Ok. Oh yeah Huey. "Jazmine said while she fixed her loose puffy hair to a back ponytail."

Yeah? "Huey said, as he was ready too leave the door."

On Monday, I'm trying to set up posters on the school for homecoming queen. I want you to help me please. "Jazmine said as Huey sighed and said "yes". Huey really didn't like homecomings, but if it was what Jazmine wanted then so be it."

Thank you. "Jazmine said, and gave him a peck on the cheek."

No problem. "Huey said as both of them walked downstairs and out the house."

Can you teach me Spanish also, since you know how to speak it? "Jazmine asked, as she opened the car door and got in the car beside Huey on the front passenger seat."

Tal vez. "Huey said, leaving a confused Jazmine."

What does that mean? "Jazmine asked, as she heard the car engine turn on."

Maybe. "Huey said then drove off."


	3. I follow, you follow

_Monday_

 _Jazmine and Huey both walked too school together since ruckus wouldn't let Huey on the bus because he hates black people, Jazmine walked with Huey. Riley was still sleep at the house and there was nothing Huey could do about that with his stubborn ass brother. Well... Huey knew he was stubborn to but.. meh nevermind._

Here, I need you too post these posters in the silver team on the ninth grade hallways. "Jazmine said, giving Huey piles of pictures of her for homecoming queen."

Why exactly do you need ninth graders vote? "Huey asked, as they continued walking down the not so crowded hall it always was in the mornings."

Because, I think everyone even ninth graders deserve to participate. "Jazmine said with a kind smile, then heard some yell out her name."

I SEE YOU WITH YOUR MAN JAZZY GIRL! "Cindy laughed, then came from behind Jazmine and Huey."

Cindy quite!! "Jazmine said, as she accidentally bumped someone's shoulder and said sorry."

I know that. But can I just tell my hoe reezy at least? "Cindy giggled, as both Jazmine and Huey gave a death glare at her."

Since your this exited, you can use all that energy too help me put up these posters. "Huey said, as Cindy shook her head."

Do I get paid? "Cindy asked as Huey instantly said "fuck no"."

Huey, language. "Jazmine pointed out."

Please.. I heard you say worse. "Huey said as Jazmine catched what he said. She knew the only time she used strong language was if she hurt herself or was having sex. She most likely knew Huey was referring too the sex part."

Dirty bastard. "Jazmine mumbles."

What?

Nothing. "Jazmine innocently said."

Well I'm out y'all, good luck putting up the posters cause imma go too the back of the school too smoke this weed. "Cindy said, as the teacher looked at her and she said "I'm kidding" then rolled her eyes."

You should stop doing drugs cindy, try vaping instead. "Jazmine suggested."

How will I get high with a damn vapor? I saw that shit in the drug store and it cost like 10 dollars. Compare that too weed that's only like 3 dollars. "Cindy said, as Jazmine shook her head and then both went there separate ways."

Huey, may we talk somewhere private at the school before we put up the posters please? "Jazmine asked as Huey nodded his head and knew the perfect place too talk privately."

 _Huey was headed to an obscure janitor closet on the second floor in the school with Jazmine. When he was up, the hall was clear. He opened the door and let Jazmine go in first as the gentleman he was. When he went in, he closed the door behind him, locked it, then turned on the dim light._

So, I was wondering what are we now that we've had.. you know? "Jazmine asked as Huey kinda wondered the same too."

I guess your my girlfriend.. I guess. I mean if you want to then-

I want to! But...

But what? "Huey asked, and lifted Jazmine chin up to look up at him."

What would my parents think? "Jazmine said, and felt Huey's hands slither across her waist."

I don't know and don't care. "Huey simply said before he pressed his lips across Jazmine's."

Your gonna make me late for class. "Jazmine giggled, then felt Huey keep pressing his lips across hers."

Good. "Huey said like a bad ass, then turned Jazmine over too face the wall and her ass against his crotch."

Sex at school huh.. What if we get caught? "Jazmine said worriedly, and felt Huey lift up her black skirt forcefully, then pulled her white tight underwear to her knees."

Just keep your voice down, and nobody knows about this room so we might be fine. "Huey said as he rubbed Jazmine's clit which was making her hot already."

 _Jazmine tried too make sure she was quite, but tried too control herself from climaxing already as she was already wet. Huey unbuckled his pants and pulled out his member. When he went slowly inside Jazmine, both exhaled in unison. He moved his hands under her light purple shirt that squeezed on her body, and massaged her warm breast. He sped up the pace, and both were starting too feel out of control. While Jazmine was loving the pleasure she was getting, she remembered something then told Huey too stop. Huey pulled out and was confused._

I forgot too take the pill, and pretty sure I have no condoms on me. "Jazmine said, then squated down too finish off Huey."

Why would you have a condom on you?... "Huey smirked and quietly groaned when Jazmine kissed the tip of his penis."

Why not? "Jazmine sexily said, before she went down on Huey's tip too finish him off."

 _Meanwhile with Riley_

 _Riley was awake, and was ready for school. He walked too school and while he was walking, he got a text from Cindy._

 _Do you wanna come too the back of the school too smoke weed with me and Hiro? I already know yo bitch ass late. "The text from Cindy said."_

 _Might as well since I don't even feel like going too class today. "Riley texted back."_

 _When Riley arrived too the back of the school, he saw Cindy Run up on him, and jumped on him too hug him._

It's Reezayyyy! "Cindy said, as Riley knew she was high as fuck by her pumped up time."

Get yo high ass off me. "Riley said, then saw Cindy shove a cigarette on his mouth."

Shut yo bitch ass up and take that shit nigga. "Cindy said, then saw Hiro coughing like a crazy person."

This ain't weed. "Hiro said, and threw the thing he smoked on the ground."

 _Hiro was a best friend of Huey's. He was the Japanese Dj kid that everyone probably needs in their life for a friend. He grew from a scrawny dorky kid too a heavily built 18 year old teen that can snatch up any girl with his man bun._

Aye you know your brother and jaz been feelin on each other right? Hahaha!! "Cindy laughed as Riley choked on his own spit then snickered."

Finally... now I can stop calling his ass gay. Sad o yeah Cmurph, there's s party st Micheal's house and I was wondering if you would wanna come. "Riley asked."

What about me? "Hiro whined."

Fuck you bitch. "Riley said rudely."

I'm down for it. "Cindy said, and accidentally burnt herself with her cigarette."

Better be careful with that. "Riley said with a smirk then saw Cindy role her eyes."

Eat her ass Riley, eat her ass... "Hiro said quietly like the third wheeler he was."

Shut the fuck up ya bitch ass third wheel punk ass nigga. "Riley said with embarrassment."

 _Meanwhile with Huey and Jazmine_

 _After their love session, Huey and Jazmine both fixed themselves and quickly got out the room before the bell could ring for everyone too come out of class._

Let's not forget about these. "Jazmine gave Huey the posters."

Right.. "Huey said, then walked the other way but stopped when Jazmine called his name."

We can finish what we started after school. "Jazmine said in a naughty manner then winked at Huey."

"Man... what have I created." Huey said too himself then heard the bell ring for next period.

 _Three hours went by and it was lunch time. Huey, Hiro, Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, and their friend Mya all sat together._

 _Mya was an african American girl with a brown complexion, had brown slanted eyes, lemonade braids was her hairstyle. She wored a white tank top with a black unzipped jacket over it, blue jeans, and red redbook shoes (redbooks? Boi I'm finna roast yo a-) overall she was just pretty._

"Cindy, what's that smell?" Jazmine said suspiciously as the smell of weed tickled her nose.

"What do you think ya nosy ass bitch?""Cindy said rudely and saw Mya grab her packet of weed from her pocket and tried too snatch it back."

"If anything, why bring weed too school?,"Are you trying too get suspended? Mya asked, as Cindy frowned at her.

"Ta get high dafuq, and fuck school. I only come here cause my moms ass wants me too. And you can keep it." Cindy said, and saw Mya with a disgusted look when she looked at the weed then threw it away in the trash.

"Aye man, I'm going too micheal's cousins house! Not his! Big fuckin difference!," Riley shouted at Huey as Hiro and Ceaser enjoyed the two brothers arguing again.

"Not too me if there even is his name in the subject.," Huey said in a calm tone.

"Woah, what's going on?," Jazmine asked, while Mya and Cindy were confused also.

"What are you new too this table?," Ceaser asked Jazmine in a smart mouthed tone.

"Uhh.. No." Jazmine stuttered at first

"Ya know what fuck it! You not my dad, and if you got a problem with me going wherever the fuck I want then we can fight about it" Riley said, as everyone at the table exhaled and smacked their teeth's."

"No, I'm not gonna fight you.," Huey said

"Smart choice brother.," Ceaser said and nodded his head

"Yeah that's what I thought ya Lil bi-

"Because I already won in every fight with you.," Huey cut Riley off as he heard everyone say "ooouu".

"Oh shit he's right.," Hiro said, then laughed his ass off. Riley started looked at Huey with a angry face and was about too get up from the table until Cindy grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Easy now.," Mya said.

"Man, you better be glad I didn't tell grandad about Tom's baby girl losing her innocence. Heheheh.," Riley said and giggled in a devilish manner.

"Wait what? What the fuck? Well.. I actually saw it coming.," Mya said with an obvious tone.

"How come?," Huey asked

"You two niggas always look like y'all flirting with each other and shit.," Cindy said and rolled her eyes.

"We never told y'all we had sex, so how do you know if we did it or not?," Jazmine whined and had her cheeks flush with red.

"You litteraly said too me on the phone you and Huey fucked.," Cindy said, and saw Ceaser spit out his drink with his eyes popped wide open.

"Hoe.," Riley said, and got smacked up the head by Huey."

"Respect women.," Ceaser said and looked over too Mya who rolled her eyes

"Man get the fuck on, you literally said to the girl in first period that her pussy stinks.," Hiro said which left Ceaser speechless.

"I can explain! Never mind... I have no excuse." Ceaser said with hopelessness in his voice.

"Well, well if it isn't Yazmine." A girl named Cherokee said, and saw everyone at the table turn their attention towards her.

 _Cherokee was one of Jazmine's competition for Senior Prom Queen and both did not like each other. She was the same age as Jazmine. She was way taller then Jazmine as she stood at a height of 5'6, was mixed just like Jazmine but only she was half black half Mexican, had dark brown back length 4b hair that she always flat ironed, caramel skin, brown eyes, wored a white strapless dress and golden heels._

Watchu want hoe?" Riley said then got smacked up the head by Huey.

"My name is actually Jazmine." Jazmine said then saw Cherokee made a face that looked like she didn't give a fuck.

"My bad, but anyways... I am hear too tell you that I am here for you and willing to support you. And I hope this whole campaign thing doesn't cause any beef or anything." Cherokee said, as everyone st the table had a strange feeling about her.

"Why would it? I mean, it's not that serious." Jazmine said before she took a bit of her apple and shot a devious look at Cherokee with just her eyes.

"Your right it's not that serious. Anyways bye!" Cherokee said in a fake happy tone then turned around with her hair flipping in Cindy's face.

"I hate dat bitch already." Cindy said out of the silent table

"Cindy!" Jazmine whined

"Bitch stop pretending and shit. We saw that heat between both of y'all by just how y'all sound and looked at each other." Riley said and then heard the bell ring.

"Yeah! That bitch got the sign I want an ass whoopin printed across her forehead." Cindy said and slid her slender finger across Jazmine's heart shaped forehead as an example.

"With all due respect, I can clarify that I don't like her." Ceaser said then everyone looked at him with a blank face..

"Nigga I thought you fucked that hoe." Riley said bluntly

"BUT I NEVER SAID I LIKED HER! And come on man, have some respect for women. Why call them hoes?" Ceaser preached

"Your a hoe." Cindy giggled

"Fuck you too bitch." Ceaser snorted then got up from the table.

"I have too go to class." Jazmine said, and got up from the table along with Huey.

"I believe you. Heheh." Cindy snickered with Riley and saw Hiro sleeping at the table with his headsets on.

"What's up with y'all?" Huey asked with a confused look.

"Nothing you faggot, now go to class with your new hoe no- OUCH." Riley said and nearly died laughing until Jazmine smacked him in the back of the head.

"Bitch watch yo man teaching you? And that's why that shit didn't hurt cause you slap like a ho- OUCH! Y'ALL NIGGAS GONNA STOP HITTING ME OR ITS GONNA BE A GOD DAMN PROBLEM UP IN THIS BITCH!" Riley yelled when he felt Huey slap him this time and attracted other students attention. "Fuck y'all looking at?" Riley said too the random students while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm going home so... peace. And aye Riley, I'll be ready for the party taday." Cindy said then walk away.

 _Riley was the only one sitting at the table along with Hiro who was sleeping while having his headsets on listening too music. He had an uninterested face and got up from the table without waking up Hiro._


	4. Cuz we party

_Cindy was too lazy to dress up for the party she was going too today, so she just threw on a white tank top that showed her her black bra strap on her shoulder so she grabbed a black jacket to cover it, and wored blue jean shorts._

"What should I do with my damn hair?" Cindy said to herself as she looked at her normal French braid style in the mirror.

 _Cindy thought of doing something different as she unbraided her hair, grabbed her brush, then winded up having her hair in a parted low ponytail._

"Hmmm.. I think I look sexy as hell. Fuck what any of these hoes gotta say." Cindy said cockily too herself then walked downstairs and saw her mom on the chair smoking weed and the coffee table covered in a little cocaine.

"I'm going too a party. I'll be back by-

"Ok, now get out." Cindy's mom said rudely and rolled her eyes at her. Cindy looked at her with disgust then walked out and slammed the door behind her.

 _Ever since Cindy's parents got divorced her mom has been doing drugs, became verbally abusive, Ignored her, and has gotten into unhealthy relationships. She would've even cared less if Cindy had gotten pregnant but she would probably throw her out of the house if she did._

 ** _Meanwhile with Riley_**

 _Riley silently walked towards the door hoping his brother won't come out of no where and beat the shit out of him._

"Pfft. Nigga I'm sixteen, I's go where I wanna go." Riley said quietly to himself then opened the door. When he opened it he was about too literally blow up since he saw his brother in front of the door with groceries in his hands.

"Come da fuck on!" Riley shouted and saw Huey with an uninterested look.

"Excuse me, but you are in the way." Huey said then walked passed Riley. Riley was confused for a second since he would've thought by now Huey would say something to him or kicked his ass.

 _Riley didn't question it, and ran out the door. Huey honestly didn't care for right now. He wanted Riley too learn from his mistakes and teach himself since he's old enough too._

 _ **Meanwhile with Jazmine**_

 _Jazmine went to her home too get a few more clothes since she loved spending the night at the Freeman's house. She saw her phone ring which was her mom and dad then answered it._

"Hi Honey Jazmine! Where are you?! What happened?!! Are you o-

"Tom she's not a child anymore calm down." Sarah said with frustration.

"No mom it's fine because I miss y'all too if I'm quite honest. But how is the vacation so far?" Jazmine asked while she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's been great! We did so many things like dance, eat good food, and you know.. The usual things people do on vacation." Tom stuttered as Jazmine thought it was suspicious of his tone.

"Mom.. dad, I know y'all are fighting." Jazmine said with disappointment.

"Yeah.. about that. Honey, we know me and your mom have our differences and all-

"More than differences." Sarah mumbled and saw Tom shoot a aggravated face at her.

"But we are working it all out. Anyways.. how's it been at home?" Tom asked in his usual cheery tone.

"It's been great. I haven't gotten into any trouble if you were going too ask me. And I am to go visit the Freeman brothers then come back home." Jazmine lied, knowing that she was going to spend the night at The Freeman brothers house with Riley and Huey but she knew her father hates her spending the night at peoples house while he was gone.

"Uhh. Oh.. ok. A- and how are Riley and Huey. None of y'all haven't been getting into trouble or anything have y'all?" Tom stuttered again as he was scared Jazmine and Huey had sex together.

"Umm.. no. Why would we-

"Nothing! It's just.. you know! Alright by I'll see you on Thursday!" Tom quickly said then hung up the phone.

 _Jazmine exhaled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag full of clothes and walked out her room. She walked out of her house and headed towards the Freeman brothers home._

 _When Cindy met up with Riley, both walked towards Micheal's cousins house. Both didn't know who Micheal's cousin was but hoped that he was really cool._

"Reezy, does my hair look ok?" Cindy asked shyly as she was mentioning about her new hairstyle.

"Ok? Bitch what kind of question is that?? It's fly as hell and you pull off any hairstyle in my opinion. Not tryna sound all gushy and gay and shit. Ya feel?" Riley said as Cindy giggled at him but thought it was adorable how he kept tripping over his words.

"Yeah I feel you nigga. Guess gangstas like you do have feelings after all." Cindy teased and heard Riley growl under his breathe.

 _When both arrived to their destination, Riley was the one to knock on the door. Both at each other for a moment while they waited which made both feel_

"Fuck you looking at?" Cindy broke the silence as it surprised Riley.

"Bitch what? I'm not looking at shit! You looking at me dafuq!" Riley said and the door open. Him and Cindy froze and were nearly frightened at the guy who had a bat in his hand and stood at the front door.

"Aye it's my nigga Riley!" Riley's friend Micheal said as him and Cindy just saw him come towards the door.

"Day cool with you cuz?" Micheal's cousin asked.

"Cool? Nigga I wouldn't be calling him my nigga if we weren't. Excuse my cousins manners please come in, mi casa es su casa nigga." Micheal stood too the side to let both Riley and Cindy inside.

"If you bouta ask. My name is Reezy and this Cmurph. I think that's all you need ta know bout us." Riley said with his hands crossed and Cindy who was shy a little just went along with the flow. Cindy used too always be open too people as a kid but as she grew up her trusting skills had gotten a little low.

"Well den, lemme say my shit. My name is X Shot since we using our made up names here." Michaels cousin said as Michael rolled his eyes.

"His name is Xavier. Xavier this is Riley and Cindy. Now shall we go to the living room where everyone else at?." Michael asked as he heard the music in the living room get louder and the bass felt like it was shaking the house.

"Cindy huh? That's a pretty name." Xavier said to Cindy as he looked her up and down. She didn't catch him so that though but Riley did which turned on one trigger for him too twitch his eye.

"Thanks." Cindy simply said and went to the living room with Riley followed behind her.

 _Meanwhile with Huey and Jazmine_

 _Two hours already went by and it was around 8:50 pm. Huey who felt tortured watching Jazmine's favorite child movie Moana, decided to just sleep on it to end the pain._

"Huey wake up, your gonna miss the entire movie." Jazmine whined and shook Huey too wake up which aggravated him a little.

"Jazmine... I would be happy if you just let me sleep instead of torturing me too watch this kids movie." Huey said as he heard Jazmine pout like a puppy and shake him harder.

"WAKE UP!-

"Fuck! I'm up god fucking damn." Huey snapped but still remained a kinda calm tone.

"Alright, no need to swear at me yeesh. And did you say the word happy? Aww." Jazmine gushed as Huey exhaled, but Jazmine hugged him as an apology.

 _As the couple got quite for a good twenty minutes. Jazmine was thinking about her parents and thought she could ask Huey for advice or something like she always does._

"Huey." Jazmine said with a dark tone

"Yeah?" Huey replied

"Do you know how my parents fight all the time?" Jazmine asked Huey and felt his fingers run through her hair.

"Who doesn't?" Huey said back.

"Do you think they'll get a divorce or something? Cause if they do then what if one of my parents leave wood rest and take me with them forever?" Jazmine said as that question was worth answering to Huey.

"Jazmine, if it did happen then don't worry about it because your eighteen and have the right to choose which parent to go to. Besides.. I'm pretty sure hull be in college by then. And your always welcome here" Huey said carefully and felt Jazmine wrap her hands around his.

"I love you. Do you love me?" Jazmine asked, then sat her head up from Huey's lap to face him.

"Obviously." Huey said bluntly then saw Jazmine giggle. She saw him smirk which was always a good sign for her which just meant that he still had emotions. She sat in Huey's lap and kissed him.

 _He kissed her back, and the both of them were stuck in that moment for however long._

 _ **Meanwhile with Riley and Cindy**_

 _3 hours later_

 _Both Riley and Cindy were outside smoking together in the night at the balcony while both of them heard the slow dance music playing inside the house. Riley thought it was gay, but Cindy thought it was actually nice on the other hand._

"Why can't we be like dat Reezy?" Cindy asked Riley as she was referring to the people that were slow dancing inside the house. She didn't know if she was high or just speaking her mind.

"Girl are you high? That shit is for couples and shit not ride or die niggas." Riley said, as he looked over to Cindy who looked tired as hell.

"Why? You think it's gay?" Cindy asked as Riley said "yep."

 _Cindy knew that she was probably high, but it'd be nice to actually do something different besides getting high all the time. She looked inside the house seeing people including Michael slow dancing with some random bitch but that was just Michael._

 _Riley always kept his feelings away by his hard personality. In a way he was like Huey when he was younger, but only he can express more emotion instead of showing love for others._

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Cindy said with disappointment and got up from the chair then went inside. Riley decided to go back in to and head home as he was starting to lose all of his energy especially from the music.

 _As Cindy arrived in the upstairs guest bathroom, she saw Xavier walking down the hall and just gave a tiny smirk at him that faded away easily. She just wanted to wash her face with cold water to wake up, but instead she felt someone grab onto her hand._

"You don't have to be with him." Xavier said, as Cindy tried to pull her hand back from him.

"Let my fucking hand go." Cindy said shakily and felt Xavier grip onto it even more harder. He then walked in the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

 _Meanwhile while Riley was downstairs, he was about to walk out the front door but was gonna wait for Cindy to come down. But all of a sudden he heard screaming._

"Yo what the fuck was that?" Riley said to himself and thought he was the only one that heard it since the music was loud in the living room where everyone else was at.

 _Riley heard someone scream "let me go." And thought the voice sounded familiar. He walked up the stairs quickly and heard it come from the guest bathroom._

"I'll kill you if you fucking to-

"Shhhh. We wouldn't want everyone else to hear us now would we?" Xavier said with a smirk as he covered Cindy's mouth with his hand and showed a gun in his other hand to let her know that he would hurt her.

"Cindy?!" Riley asked and banged on the door.

"RILEY HELP!" Cindy screamed and got slapped by Xavier then punched him in the face but he grabbed both of her hands and lifted her tank top over her chest. That is what triggered Riley when he heard her."

"Aye!" Riley shouted as he started to bang the door until it'd open. Then it actually did when he ran into it hard enough.

"Stay still you white ass bitch!" Xavier yelled at Cindy who kept on kicking and hitting him. He pulled down her shorts instantly and would've touched her if Riley didn't grab him and beat him up badly.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again bitch ass nigga!" Riley yelled and knocked out Xavier by punching him hard in the head. Riley looked over at Cindy who fixed the clothes on her and helped her up from the ground. He gave her a tight hug and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm never going to a party like this again Riley." Cindy said while having a tear role down from her face, Riley blamed it on him for inviting her to somewhere like this because he knew Michael was bad but not to him or Cindy, but heard his cousin was worse.

"Let's go." Riley said and picked Cindy up bridal style.

"Is this even necessary?" Cindy asked and saw Riley give a smirk to her.

"Yep. Just go to sleep Cmurph, cause a nigga tryna be nice to you right now." Riley said too lift up Cindy's mood. She rolled her eyes and rested her head in Riley's arms.

"I'm glad I got you." She said and felt the cold air from outside hit her skin since her jacket was ripped from what happened. Riley took off his jacket and covered it over Cindy. She thought it was unnecessary since she could've took hers off and covered herself with it since it wasn't completely ripped, but she liked how he was just looking after her.


	5. Dats My Best Friend

_Tuesday_

 _Cindy decided too help Jazmine with her Homecoming Queen posters since Huey and Riley both were going to be a little late with Ruckus as the bus driver again._

"I thought you always walked with Huey when he isn't on the bus?" Cindy asked Jazmine while she tapped a poster to the wall.

"I always do, but Huey wanted me to get on the bus because I need to hurry and do my little speech, put these posters in the 10th grade hall, and go to my belly dance class around 12 o'clock." Jazmine said quickly as the last thing Jazmine said shook Cindy.

"Hol up baby girl... you belly dance? Girl you just full of surprises. What else I gotta kno bout you next? Pole dancing?" Cindy joked as Jazmine rolled her eyes at her.

"Pole dancing? Well.."

"Dafuq, since when did you became sucha hoe?" Cindy said, thinking that Jazmine was serious when she said pole dancing.

"Cindy im just kidding my god.. no need to call me a hoe." Jazmine whined, and tapped her last poster to the wall.

"Hoe." Cindy tested and saw Jazmine with a dont try me look.

"But not just any hoe, your Huey's hoe." Cindy laughed off.

"Your Riley's hoe then." Jazmine tried her back.

"Bitch do- bitch don't try me! Me and him are homies what the fuck!" Cindy yelled and saw Jazmine gesturing for Cindy to lower her voice down.

"Let me ask you Cindy, is he cute?" Jazmine tested Cindy knowing she might deny it.

"I don't know, that ain't me ta answer sis." Cindy said, refusing to answer that question.

"Ok. Come on, let's go to class now." Jazmine said kindly and both her and Cindy went their separate ways.

 _While Cindy was walking to class, she encountered Mya who was walking inside her main classroom Cindy was also heading. When she came in, she threw her book bag next to her next and sat down._

"Hey." Mya greeted with a warm smirk

"Hi." Cindy replied back but with less emotion.

"I'm surprised that your in class today. Who stirred the crack in your outmeal today?" Mya asked with a stunned look.

"No one. I just feel like going to class ya know." Cindy said, as Mya was still skeptical about it.

"Mmhmm, well since your here, here is some advice... bookbags must bookbags lockers." Mya said, and then heard a snort from Cindy.

"Bitch you think imma walk all the way to my locker?" Cindy asked with her feet laying on top of her desk and her body slouched on the chat with her arms behind her neck.

"Alright, if you get in trouble then that ain't my fault."

Mya warned before she turned her head to the board where her warm up for today was.

"I don't give a living fu-

"Cindy you have detention." Cindy's teacher Ms.Myer said as she didn't believe what she just heard.

"Bitch what??!!" Cindy yelled out, as the entire class turned their attention to her.

"Two hours for potty mouth. Because I specifically said not to bring book bags in class." Ms.Myer said, as Cindy was ready to throw a book at her.

"Bitch does it look like I go to class?" Cindy swore again as she herself didn't realize it.

"No to be honest. And by the way, you now have two hours and thirty minutes." Ms.Myer said, which made Cindy almost swore again but she closed her mouth before saying anything else.

 _Meanwhile with Jazmine_

 _Jazmine was in the same Spanish class as Ceaser. Ceaser never paid attention to this class as he knew to himself, he would probably forget what "tú or Usted" was by the time he was twenty five._

"So Jazmine, not to sound gay or all up in your business.. But how attractive do you find Huey compared to me?" Ceaser asked in a goofy curious tone.

"Very attractive. And why does it matter?" Jazmine said, as Ceaser threw his hands up.

"Hey, I'm just tryna make sure my sis gets the man she needs." Ceaser said.

"Oook." Jazmine exaggerated, as she turned her eyes back towards her notebook to study for the Spanish quiz.

"How would you rate your sex life with him on a scale of 0 to 1-

"Why is this important?! I don't feel comfortable asking this question." Jazmine said with an uncomfortable look.

"Ok pretty princess, I'm just making sure my best lady gets what she deserves if you know what I mean." Ceaser said with a wink as Jazmine had a disgusted look.

"Please don't talk to me now." Jazmine told Ceaser

 _Meanwhile with Riley_

 _After an hour went by, Riley was in the gym about to practice basketball since he had a big game coming in the next 5 weeks._

"Riley, May I talk to you privately please?" Riley's couch (Couch Mosk) asked him.

"Waddup?" Riley said.

"I noticed you have been absent to school a lot, and your grades are not looking good. So I think I'm giving up your spot if you can't improve in the next 5 weeks." Coach Mosk said, as what he said kinda angered Riley.

"Aye coach, I'm just out here doing me ya feel? And you just tryna replace a good ass player like me with one of these lame ass niggas who don't got any aim game? I've seen the girls do better." Riley said as he was trying to be as cool as possible and not make himself look mad.

"Yes, I will replace you. And hey, these guys may not have perfect aim like you in basketball, but they are good players and you should respect them is what you should do for a change." Coach Mosk said as he turned around towards his basketball students while Riley smacked his teeth and threw the basketball in his hand somewhere behind him.

"Fucking bullshit man." Riley said as his coach heard him, and then went out the gym.

 _When Riley got out the gym, he was encountered by Cherokee who looked nice to him, but he knew she was faking it most likely._

Hi Riley." Cherokee said kindly.

"Watchu want hoe? If you tryna have a plan to drag me in some prom drama, you can forget it." Riley said rudely as he continued to walk but she got in front of Riley.

"It's nothing like that, me and Jazmine are friends first of all. And I just wanted to invite you to hang out at my house to play with my PlayStation 4. I-

"Hehehe, hold on... why is you inviting me to your house? That seems sketchy as fuck to me." Riley giggled, as he thought this bitch was crazy.

"Because I heard niggas say your a god at playing 2k, I just wanted to find out if that's true." Cherokee said with a daring look on her face.

"Like you can beat me." Riley laughed.

"I bet you 500 dollars I can." Cherokee said, as Riley was interested in the bet because he knew he was going to win.

"Ight, what time?" Riley asked.

"We can go now if you want." Cherokee suggested.

"Naw, cause then my bitch ass brother is going to be fighting with me and I ain't got time for dat shit today." Riley said.

"I thought you were.. GANGSTER! I guess not." Cherokee said, and was walking away from Riley until Riley turned her around from the waist and that surprised her."

"Since you insist I'll go." Riley said as he noticed where his hand touched on Cherokee and felt weird to do that.

"That's what I thought." Cherokee said in a flirty playful manner then heard the bell for next period ring.

 _After school was over, Cindy went over to her friend Mya's house to catch up on late work and projects._

"So hold on, you didn't slow dance with Riley?" Mya asked while she sharpened her pencil.

"No! Why the fuck would I?" Cindy snorted as Mya gave a strange look to her.

"Mmhmm. You wanna know what I think?" Mya said to Cindy.

"What baby girl?" Cindy asked.

"I think your scared of getting into a relationship." Mya told Cindy as that made Cindy's eyes widen a bit.

"No I'm not! I just am not going to that level with my nigga Reezy. We like each other as ride or dies, nothing more." Cindy responded back to Mya, while she looked in the mirror and still saw that there was a faded red mark on her cheek from the punch she got from Xavier. She had on foundation to cover it up, but it was starting to come off.

"So.. would you slow dance with Riley for ten million dollars?" Mya asked.

"Fuck yeah I will, that's ten million dollars bitch." Cindy giggled along with Mya.

"I have you for a reason.. To make me laugh." Mya told Cindy and continued to work.

"And I have you to keep me in check." Cindy said, then laid her head on Mya's shoulder.

"No homo right?" Cindy said, referring to her head on Mya's shoulder.

"No homo, even though I'm bisexual." Mya told Cindy while she continued to finish her homework.

"Ight den." Cindy finished off before she closed her eyes.


	6. Issa Trap

_8:00 pm_

 _Riley was about to leave Cherokee's house, but was heavily too drunk from all the shit they've been drinking after they played games. Riley still can't believe some prom girl beat him on 2k.._

"Aye, i need ta head back home. My brother probably gonna bitch about me if I stay out to long." Riley told Cherokee as she was giggling in a drunk manner and fell in Riley's arms.

"You can stay a little bit longer. I love having you here with me, you're so... sexy." Cherokee said as she slithered her hands around Riley's belt but he pushed her away.

"What? You don't want me?" Cherokee said in an angry disappointed tone.

"Umm, I didn't say that hoe." Riley said and then felt Cherokee quickly push him against the wall.

"I'm tryna offer you something no other girl could do better for you." Cherokee told Riley while she pulled on his collar and looked up at his tall self.

"Bitch, you are A SENIOR! God damn pedophile, shit if the tables where turned I'd be the one in jail by now." Riley told her and snatched his collar back. He opened the door and was about to walk out until he heard Cherokee.

"Wait!" Cherokee said, then saw Riley turn around

"What?" Riley asked in an annoyed tone.

"Name one girl that can do better than me? No one. I'm prettier than all the girls in the school and you know that." Cherokee told Riley as he rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"You are the most thirstiest thot I've ever encountered. I do have one person I know is better, but that ain't for you to know hoe. By-

 _Riley was cut off from Cherokee running her lips across his and he paused at that moment. She moaned and played with his tongue, but he pushed away from her so hard that she hit the wall behind her. Cherokee started laughing like a crazy person as she was still drunk but then was knocked out._

"Yo What the fuck?! Imma leave that hoe right there, I'm leaving this bitch." Riley said, then slammed the door as he ran out the house.


	7. Rumors

_Wednesday_

 _Jazmine woke up and noticed a mocha brown hand wrapped around her waist and felt like she was laying down on a fleshy hard pillow. She sat up on the bed and had to let her eyes adjust to realize that it was Huey she was sleeping on._

 _She must've forgot she had sex with him last night, but she was such in awe when she realized how cute Huey was whenever he sleeps. She giggled at the view and gave a kiss to him on the lips._

 _She felt embarrassed when she saw Huey's eyes open and still felt her lips on his. She quickly broke away from it and started to laugh it off._

" _Caught_." Huey said with a smirk, and sat up on the bed while stretching.

" _Good morning to you too Freeman."_ Jazmine said in a bubbly sexy manner.

" _Shit, I just realized we're late for school."_ Huey noticed, then looked over at the clock that had 10:36 am.

 _"SHIT! No No No I can't be late!"_ Jazmine panicked and got out of her bed to clean herself, and get ready.

 _"It's not that ser-_

 _"People running too be prom queen or king have too make a speech in what they would do after they graduate High School, and judges would decide who did the best speech for the boys and girls!"_ Jazmine rushed towards Huey's the bathroom which was out of Huey's room, but what she forgot was that she was naked.

 _Huey threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants since he knew his brother was still in the house, but he froze when he saw Jazmine not in the room. He looked down at her clothes that were still on the floor, and knew what she did._

 _"Please tell me she didn't walk out with no-_

 _"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"_ Riley shouted when he saw Jazmine open the bathroom door and saw her everything on her body.

 _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_ Jazmine screamedandclosedthedoor

 _"DAMN BITCH WHY THE FUCK ARE TOU WALKING AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED?! SHIT I'D DO THAT IF I WAS ALONE BUT DAMN!"_ Riley continued too shout as he didn't know what was worse. The fact that he looked at a girl that was like a sister to him he knew since childhood naked, or the fact that he had to admit that she had a good ass body.

 _"By the way, your speech is actually at one."_ Huey told Jazmine as she signed in relief. Huey pointed towards grandads bathroom for her to go and she thanked him by nodding her head.

 _After Jazmine got ready, and wored her emerald long sleeved crop top, white skinny jeans, golden sandals, and golden hoop earrings for the event, She was ready to go to school with Huey. She also flat ironed her hair which Huey didn't like but he loved her either way and it was only for today she'd do it. She styled her hair in a half up ponytail and and used a curling iron to give it waves at the ends._

 _"Unless y'all wanna be even more late I'd advice y'all to hurry up."_ Huey said to Riley and Jazmine who were still upstairs.

 _"Fine, I'm coming."_ Jazmine said, while she encountered Riley at the steps and both of them had disgusted looks on their faces after they still won't let go what happened.

 _"I think you're definitely coming. Coming fo dat dick, hehehe."_ Riley joked about Jazmine and saw how her cheeks flared up with red but Huey hit him on the back of the head.

 _All of them arrived to school late, but at least Jazmine was still early for her speech._

 _"Yeah, I heard Jazmine Dubois was giving up neck in the boys bathroom to six guys."_ Jazmine heard a girl gossip about her to a group of girls in her class.

 _What?"_ Jazmine said to herself.

 _"I heard Jazmine couldn't run for prom because she got pregnant by a boy."_ Another girl gossiped as Jazmine caught what she said.

 _"I thought Jazmine was a drug addict? I'm not voting for her."_ A football player said to his team, making Jazmine so angry that she broke her own pen and cared less about the ink spilling on her hands and desk.

" _Jazmine Dubois, I want all of that mess you made cleaned up now! Don't think since your running for quien you are one."_ Jazmine's teacher shouted and she woke up back to reality when she noticed what she did.

 _"Yes ma'am_." Jazmine simply said then got up from her chair to get some paper towels.

" _Omg that's Jazmine!"_ A student said to her other friends acting like jazmine can't hear her.

 _"Why the hell are they saying this shit about me?"_ Jazmine asked herself in her head, while she grabbed paper towels. Jazmine saw three girls enter the bathroom and they were actually friends of Cherokee.

 _"I thought you were eliminated from running for queen? Why are you wearing all of that?."_ One of the girls asked Jazmine as Jazmine was confused.

 _"Eliminated? What? No, I'm not eliminated wrong p-_

 _"I'm right, cause judges found out you did drugs and they wanted you out the campaign."_ The girl shot back and snapped her fingers in Jazmine's face.

 _"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE? WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GET AN IDEA THAT IM ON FUCKING DRUGS?!"_ Jazmine shouted from the top of her lungs and left the bathroom noticing that the bell rung for next class and everyone in the hallway looked at the angry crazy lady she was.

 _Jazmine then saw Cindy come out of no where and snatched her up rushing towards the closest girl locker room._

 _"Someone keeps on making false rumors about you on IG."_ Cindy told Jazmine as that made her even more mad.

 _"Who could do such a thing? What did I ever do?"_ Jazmine asked Cindy.

 _"Someone is probably trying to ruin your name. We gotta tell Mya and the boys about this shit cause I feel like slapping a bitch today."_ Cindy said to Jazmine as both of them saw the time on their phones and noticed it was 12:57 pm.

 _"I gotta go before I will actually be late."_ Jazmine sighed then walked out the girls locker.

 _After 3 minutes went by, Jazmine was behind the stage getting ready along with her other opponents. She had to take a deep breathe because she knew the entire school probably hates her now._

 _"And now we have Jazmine Dubois."_ The speaker said as Jazmine was surprised by the sound of a crowd actually cheering for her.

 _"Not what I was expecting... oh well."_ Jazmine shrugged it off and got on stage.

 _"Jazmine, May you please give us your speech on why you want to be prom queen, and what will you do after you graduate high school please."_ The principal said to her, and gave the microphone to Jazmine.

 _"Yes, well-_

 _"THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND UP THERE! YOU GO JAZZY BABY GIRL!! DAFUQ YALL LOOKING AT?!"_ Cindy rooted from the crowd as everyone close to her looked at her like she was crazy.

 _"Anyways... I don't care if I'm prom queen or not because at the end of the day I'm just doing this for fun. I wanted to be prom queen cause I've never ran for it while I was in middle school, but now it'll be a good time too. But overall, I'm just doing it for fun. And when I graduate high school I would love to be a dance teacher."_ Jazmine smiled and nodded her head to let everyone know she was done talking. Everyone clapped and applauded for Jazmine as she was glad rumors didn't stop people from liking her.

 _"And next we have Cherokee who is running for prom queen."_ The principal said as he saw Cherokee come on stage and saw everyone applaud for her.

 _"I hate that hoe."_ Hiro said as Ceaser and Huey gave him a (who doesn't?) Look.

" _She seems like trouble for your girl Huey, cause I've been hearing niggas talking about her so when I dame up to them they wanna be all silent and shit."_ Ceaser whispered to Huey as he didn't wanna be loud in the audience, and other people were around him. What Ceaser said triggered Huey on so many levels that he really wanted to know who in their right mind has been saying shit about the only girl he loves.

 _"Who?"_ Huey asked.

 _"It's been on instagram, and someone keeps posting fake rumors about her. I don't even think you wanna know what they said abou he-_

 _"Yes.. I do."_ Huey cut off Ceaser with a serious, deep, and darktone.

 _Ceaser sighed as he knew Huey was either going to fuck someone up, or fuck up the entire school when he sees the post he saw himself on Instagram._

 _"You've been warned."_ Ceaser told Huey and showed him the post on Instagram on his phone.

 _After Cherokee finished her speech, everything was in slow motion for her as she turned towards Jazmine on the left and shot an evil glare at her. Jazmine shot an evil glare back at her but both snapped out of it when the principal started talking again._

 _"Alright ladies and gents, you heard and saw what they said. Now it is time to announce the two remaining opponents for prom queen and king."_ The principal said and heard a drum roll effect which made everyone in the auditorium have suspense.

 _"And the winner is.. Cherokee Evans, Jazmine Dubois, Micheal Erving, and Jeremiah Queens. Sadly Jeremiah moved to California at the last minute... Do Michael Erving wins! All winners come to the stage and shake each other's hand."_ The principal demanded the winners. Everyone started to aupplaud very loud in the auditorium. Ceaser, and Huey however where out because they already knew it was gonna be loud. When Micheal shook Jazmine's hand he playfully gave a wink at her which made Jazmine role her eyes, but she knew she had to shake Cherokee's hand next.

 _When Jazmine and Cherokee stood in front of each other for a good ten seconds, they shook each other's hand and walked off stage._

 _After Jazmine left the auditorium, it was time for lunch. She met up with Mya, Riley, Cindy, Hiro, Ceaser, and most importantly Huey at their favorite table._

 _"Oh look, it's miss I love to walk around the house naked cause nobody else here but me and my pimp having ass ho- OUCH!"_ Riley tried to make fun of Jazmine until Huey kicked him under the table. Everyone else was confused except Huey and Jazmine.

 _"What?"_ Mya said confusingly.

 _"Nothing!"_ Jazmine told Mya to make sure Riley doesn't tell Mya her business.

 _"I'm still mad that niggas were talking shit about you, but it doesn't matter now cause now we knows that hoes love you and ride on your pussy."_ Cindy said to Jazmine as she ate a whole bag of hot chips under a minute which showed her love and desire for hot chips.

 _"You should've saw Huey when he found out..."_ Ceaser mumbled a little, as he saw that everyone at the table was interested to know what Huey did.

 _"What did you do?"_ Jazmine asked Huey while she scooted closer to him.

 _"Be gay, as usual."_ Riley snickered and saw Cherokee come towards him and give him a hug. Cindy looked over at Cherokee with a disgusted look when she saw her hug Riley. Riley was uncomfortable in this moment.

 _"Riley, that was such a fun night we had last night."_ Cherokee said to Riley as he was really finna choke the shit out of her in two seconds. Mya fanned herself as she knew things were gonna get ugly, Hiro and Ceaser both spit their drinks out on each other, Jazmine and Huey both looked at Riley knowing that Cherokee was up to something, and Cindy's blood started to boil so much that she was ready to fight Cherokee.

 _"Y'all know me and her got nothing going on right? And I went over to her house just to play games."_ Riley told everyone as he saw Cindy get up from the table aggressively.

 _"Yeah, just games."_ Cindy tried not to look like she cared about Riley being with Cherokee but failed as she was 100% pissed off to a whole another level.

 _"I'll go get her."_ Jazmine gestured to Huey, as everyone started to turn their attention towards Riley.

 _"You nun fucked up now hehe."_ Hiro broke the silence at the table as he laughed like a maniac.

 _"Shut up master shifu looking ass nigga. So it's ok for a hoe to meet up with another nigga as friends but when a nigga do it, it ain't ok?"_ Riley said to everyone as they knew he had a point but thought it was obvious that him and Cherokee fucked.

 _"I wouldn't even be ok if Jazmine tried hanging out with another boy."_ Huey told Riley.

 _"You're trifling as fuck."_ Mya said in a dissappointed mean tone to Riley and look away from him.

 _"What? So y'all think I'm gonna fuck a hoe that I hate and is against Jazmine? You niggas believe anything."_ Riley said to everyone.

 _"I didn't believe anything or anyone, cause I'm not taking sides."_ Huey responded back.

 _"Do you like Cindy Riley?"_ Mya asked as she saw Riley with an unsure look.

 _"As I ride for die yeah."_ Riley replies back.

 _"I think he likes her."_ Huey said straight up, as he was wondering when Jazmine would come back to the table.

 _"Nigga hush! No I don't!"_ Riley yelled at Huey.

 _"Then why are you acting up like that? I mean unless you don't want a girl that can cook, fight, clean, and play basketball suit yourself. Aye, if she single then I'm ready to mingle."_ Ceaser said in a charismatic tone.

 _"No the fuck you're no-_

 _"You know, a man who denies his feelings for someone is most likely gay."_ Hiro said as he knew Riley didn't like being gay.

 _"Fine, I like her."_ Riley said.

 _"Why can't you just talk to her? I think if the both of you just talk shit out you wouldn't be in situations like Cherokee put you in."_ Mya informed Riley as he didn't want to tell Cindy the truth.

" _Aye, just cause she white don't mean she white am I right?"_ Ceaser said as everyone gave a dumb look to him.

 _"Sleet dude.. she's white."_ Hiro said.


	8. Mistakes

_Jazmine didn't want to tell Huey about what's she's been hiding for the past week as she was at her house doing the thing most girls do when they mess up._

 _She was in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test as she doesn't remember the last time she took the pill. She was hoping for the test to beep red, but damn.. she was out of luck when she saw it beep blue._

 _"No.. this can't be happening! What will Huey think when I tell him about this? I don't want him to know that I'm pregnant, and what about my parents? My dad especially, will be very angry with me."_ Jazmine thought in her head as she started to cry in her hands but flinched when she heard her phone ring. It was her mom calling her.

 _Jazmine got herself together, and answered the call._

 _"Hello?"_ Jazmine said then waited for a response

 _"Jazmine honey I miss you so much! Is everything going ok down there? Nothing happening and staying out of trouble?"_ Sarah asked in a tone that sounded like she was really worried about Jazmine. Jazmine smiles at the sound of her mom as her voice always made her come to a place where she never had to worry.

 _"Yes, everything is fine mom. I miss you too, and where is dad?"_ Jazmine heard nothing from Sarah as she sounded like she was disconnected for a minute.

 _"Your dad and me are just having space with each other.. and honey, I know you're not gonna like this because your father wanted me to tell you when we come back."_ Sarah said in a serious caring tone as that scared Jazmine a little.

 _"What is it?"_ Jazmine asked as she hoped it wasn't bad what her mom is talking about.

 _"Me and your father are getting a divorce.. Ever since you were fourteen that's when I actually wanted to get the divorce and take you with me to California, but I didn't want you to be raised without a dad. So I waited when you turned eighteen and graduated high school to tell you this."_ Sarah explained to Jazmine. Jazmine was speechless and frozen when her mom told her what she wanted to do. She tried not to cry but she failed, however she was ready to respond back to her mom so she remained a calm voice.

 _"Jazmine? Please honey.. I'm sorry."_ Sarah said as she started to cry from how heart broken Jazmine is right now.

 _"I'm here, and I wanted you to know that I understand why you don't wanna be in a relationship with dad. And it's ok.. c-cause I forgive you b- b- because you're my mom and you watched over me my whole life. So it's ok mommy, and I- I still love you and dad."_ Jazmine stuttered over her words a little when talking. She heard her mom crying on the phone too.

 _"But it's alright honey. I won't be far from home cause I'm moving to New Boston in Michigan after you graduate. And whenever you want to book a flight, I'll give you the money or anything you need at all. I'll still check on you to see if you're alright in college hun."_ Sarah told Jazmine as that made Jazmine feel a little better, but not at the same time since Jazmine has other problems to worry about.

 _"But I gotta go hun before I'm late for the show."_ Sarah said as Jazmine wanted to hang up immediately so she can have time for herself already.

 _"Ok, bye."_ Jazmine simply said.

 _"Bye."_ Sarah said then Jazmine hung up the phone.

 _Jazmine threw away her pregnancy test in her trashcan, then flopped on her bed in her room to clear her mind from thinking to much. She played her music playlist on her phone, and the first thing she heard was_ "Sandcastles" _by Beyoncé._


	9. Pickin it Up

_9:35 pm_

 _Riley who actually took his friends and brothers advice couldn't believe he actually was doing this himself. He knew Cindy was probably home so he was down at her house standing in front of her front door._

" _What if her crackhead ass mom is here? That white hoe be tripping with me._ " Riley said to himself before he dared to knock on the door.

 _Before he could've knock on the door, the door opened and Cindy was in front of it._

 _"Cindy?"_ Riley called but then she closed the door with a furious look. He felt that burn if her closing the door on him.

 _"Go back with your new hoe, cause I'm not wasting my time."_ Cindy said from inside her house.

 _"Me and Cherokee have nothing going on Cindy! How many times do I have to say this shit, like y'all have no proof, she has no proof of me fucking her."_ Riley told Cindy as she still didn't trust him.

 _"Why the fuck are you here? Why are you telling me you and Cherokee aren't dating as if it's my business?"_ Cindy asked Riley as he didn't know why either.

 _"I don't know... But I do know is that your my ride for die and a nigga just tryna make sure you're ok. Ya feel me?"_ Riley answered Cindy then saw her open the door with a not pleased look.

 _"I'm only coming out here because my mom's ass is still in the house and I'm being loud right now..."_ Cindy closed the door behind her as she stood outside with Riley.

 _"Cindy.. Can i keep it one hundred percent real with you right now? Are you cool?"_ Riley asked as he was scared to ask this question to Cindy.

 _Cindy didn't answer Riley which left a sign that she didn't care and it was ok._

 _"A.. I.._

 _"Fucking stop stutterin-_

 _Cindy was cut off and shook when she felt Riley gripped both of her shoulders and press his lips against hers. She knew this was wrong, Riley was her friend._

 _"Why am I doing this? I'm mad at him! But... I can't.. I want him."_ Cindy said in her head and kissed Riley back.

 _"Aye I know she probably still mad at me, but a nigga in his feelings right now no homo."_ Riley thought in his mind also.

 _Riley pushed Cindy against the wall with their lips still locked and picked up both of her thighs. Cindy gained herself back ad opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing._

 _"Stop!"_ Cindy demanded then her and Riley broke apart instantly.

 _"Cindy.. shit. I didn't want this to happen."_ Riley felt embarrassed what he did to her. However Cindy actually liked it for some odd reason.

 _"Well.. thanks for showing how you really feel Reezy."_ Cindy thanked.

 _"You too."_ Riley said with a smirk.

 _"No.."_ Cindy thought from her head at first but it came out.

 _"No what?-_

 _"I can't be with you like that."_ Cindy told Riley as that kinda broke her heart a little but she wanted her feelings kept inside.

 _"Why not?"_ Riley asked as he was confused.

 _"Because if we are together like that I need you to actually treat me like I'm your only one to ride for die. But I'm scared that ain't you fully."_ Cindy explained while she wondered what time was it at first but didn't care anymore as her ocean eyes met with Riley's Maroon ones.

 _"Cindy, Do you like me?"_ Riley asked her while Cindy tried to find a way to avoid that question but couldn't.

 _"Well ye-_

 _Riley didn't give her enough time to finish as he knew the answer already. He pressed his lips against hers and both enjoyed it. Cindy opened her house door, then broke away from Riley as he was frustrated with her playing his emotions._

 _"I got school tomorrow."_ Cindy said before closing the door on Riley.

 _"I think I have myself a bad bitch."_ Riley praised to himself before he got of the porch and headed home.


	10. Love Virus

_Thursday_

 _"Yo I'm feeling so lucky as hell today. My mom's going out of town for two days, I just got my pay check, and I got a free Chic fil A sandwich. I think it's because I actually went to church on Sunday, I should start doing that shit more often."_ Ceaser said in a relaxed happy tone.

 _" You gonna eat that?"_ Hiro refered to Ceasers chicken sandwich he hasn't opened yet.

 _"Fuck yeah... aye I noticed something. Where the hell are the girls at? And Huey and Riley? Them niggas always come at the table early before the girls do anyways."_ Ceaser and Hiro both noticed, which felt awkward as it was just them at the table.

 _"Man.. I really feel like dicking down that hoe Ming right now. She so fine, I met her sister she nice too. But her ass is the whole definition of perfection."_ Hiro day dreamed about Ming as he saw her walking with her friends out of the cafeteria.

 _"Y'all both have something in common."_ Ceaser told Hiro as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich.

 _"Really? Like what?"_ Hiro asked excitedly.

 _"Both are fucking Asian."_ Ceaser teased which Hiro didn't think was funny but it was true.

 _"And I already know you like Mya."_ Hiro teased Ceaser back as Ceaser choked on his food for a second.

 _"Nigga.. my mom and her dad are litteraly going out."_ Ceaser said then saw Mya come out of no where and stomp towards the table he sat at.

 _"OUR PARENTS ARE GETTING MARRIED!"_ Mya yelled which caused attention towards herself but she cared less. Ceaser was about to just jump off a bridge at this point cause that actually hurt to know him and Mya would somewhat be siblings.

 _"Calm down, it ain't that se_

 _"Ceaser I like you so it is a problem for me!"_ Mya interrupted Hiro and didn't regret what she said.

 _"Well damn.. that escalated quickly."_ Hiro said while Ceaser had a frozen look.

 _"I was gonna tell you this later, but since this happened I think it's to late."_ Mya said disappointedly and walked away to go to class early and clear her mind.

 _"How do you feel about this man?"_ Hiro asked Ceaser who looked frozen still after what happened.

 _"I honestly don't know."_ Ceaser responded back with a blank look.

 _"Do you like her?"_ Hiro sipped his water.

 _"Yeah to be honest, I just she deserved better than me. Like I sometimes don't give her the attention she deserves but she's always there for me like why? What's so good bout me?"_ Ceaser asked as he admitted how he wasn't a good pick for a beautiful, sweet, and smart girl like Mya.

 _"Well you have friends, so why do you think nobody wants to be around you? You're chill and real man, of coarse you'll have hoes stacked up for you."_ Hiro giggled.

 _"But What if we try to fuck each other? That shit will be awkwar as hell."_ Ceaser thought in his head

 _(Ceaser's imagination)_

 _"Oh yeah Micheal , fuck me harder"_ Mya moaned, while Ceaser panted and groaned.

 _Unexpectedly, Ceasers mom comes in and disturbs their moment._

 _"Micheal have you seen ma- I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU AINT FUCKING MY SON!"_ Ceasers mom Trisha said, who had a whole bunch of pink roller sets in her head, a green face mask, and a purple bathrobe on.

 _"Mom! I swear it's not what it looks like!"_ Ceaser got up from Mya and saw her cover her chest with the blanket while her hair looked wild.

 _"Trisha, where is my new diamond belt?"_ Mya's dad Harvey walked in the room then froze as he saw her and Ceaser naked and covered in bed.

 _"Dad! It's not what it looks like ok!"_ Mya said with embarassment.

 _"I KNOW YO ASS AINT FUCKING MY DAUGHTER!"_ Mya's dad yelled at Ceaser and whipped out his belt while Ceasers mom whipped out nunchucks.

 _"I knew I shouldn't have married yo black ass. Your daughter always seemed to be thirsty for my son!"_ Ceasers mom argued with Mya's dad.

 _"And yo son looked like a faggot to begin with."_ Mya's dad shot back.

 _"Guys stop!"_ Mya yelled.

 _"Shutcho ass up!"_ Mya's dad slapped her till she was on cautious.

 _"You want my son to fuck you harder? Bitch I'll make these damn nunchucks fuck yo ass up harder."_ Both Mya's dad and Ceasers mom attacked Mya which left Ceaser in a jaw dropping, disturbed and shocked look.

(End of Ceasers imagination)

 _"CEASER! HELLO? HelLLLLO?! Michael snap the fuck out of it!"_ Hiro yelled at Ceaser then slapped him which made Ceaser come back to reality.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Ceaser said pissed off then rubbed the side of his face that Hiro hit. Ceaser saw how everyone was at the table in one, including Mya.

 _"Where all meeting after school to solve our little friend problems we seem to be having. You up for it?"_ Huey asked Ceaser as he nodded his head yeah.

 _This was probably gonna change things back to normal for them._


	11. Need For All

_7:30 pm_

 _"Yo can we like hurry up with this shit cause my mom is supposed come home today and she wants me to put the chicken in the water inside the kitchen sink to defrost."_ Ceaser whined as he was outside of the Freeman's house with Jazmine standing at the front of the door.

 _"It won't be long... hopefully."_ Jazmine told Ceaser as he was relieved at first until that last sentence she said.

 _After Ceaser and Jazmine got inside, Ceaser saw how mostly everyone was in their pajamas except Huey and Jazmine._

 _Riley had on a white t-shirt with dark blue sweat shorts_

 _"Y'all look hella ratchet, who show up at a meeting with pajamas on?"_ Ceaser ranted

 _"Nigga we never agreed that we had to be classy and shit."_ Riley responded back then saw Jazmine stand in the middle of the room.

 _"So.. where should we start first?"_ Jazmine asked everyone.

 _"How about the Riley and Cindy problem first."_ Hiro

Suggested as everyone looked toward riley and Cindy who both sat next to each other.

 _"The hell y'all looking at?"_ Riley said in a daring tone

 _"Riley, Cindy do y'all like each other?"_ Mya asked.

 _"Well i kissed him yesterday so I be feeling like we do got feelings foh each other."_ Cindy told Mya as everyone else look surprised.

 _"Well that was quick... but I'm not that surprised."_ Huey said.

 _"Coarse you not."_ Ceaser shot.

 _"Ok now let's handle the Mya and Ceaser problem."_ Hiro addressed while he tied his straight, shoulder length, black hair up in a bun.

 _"Fuck me... Why do we have to address our problem right now. Why no-_

 _"Hold on.. what problem do y'all have?"_ Huey asked as him, Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy were confused.

 _"Our parents are getting married to each other."_ Mya and Ceaser both said at the same time.

 _"So?"_ Hiro simply said.

 _"It's not like it's incest or anything is it?"_ Jazmine asked Huey as she wasn't quite sure with herself.

 _"Technically no, y'all aren't related by blood and y'all met before your parents met each other."_ Huey told. Mya and Ceaser.

 _"It's still awkward because you know.. well kinda be brother an-_

 _"Nigga do you like her?"_ Riley asked straight up so he could get this meeting over with.

 _"Well.. yeah b-_

 _"Then shut the fuck up and go out already."_ Cindy interrupted while the eye bags under her eyes was a sign that she was definitely tired.

 _"Bitch don't act like you and Riley didn't go through the same thing."_ Ceaser smacked his teeth at Cindy then saw her give him a deadly look.

 _"Ceaser I like you too, and i don't want our parents to get in the way of me loving you."_ Mya gently said as she grabbed one of Ceaser's hands then saw him grab one of her hands.

 _"And besides, it's not like we're actually brother and sister so it isn't incest. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, cause if they do then their not your people to hang with. All you need is some good friends that'll understand."_ Ceaser told Mya with a relieved happy look.

 _"Yeah like us."_ Jazmine saw Ceaser and Mya kiss each other after what she said then everyone got uncomfortable after that.

 _"ANYWAYS! Now let's see if Jazmine and Huey have a problem."_ Hiro broke the silence after the awkward moment.

 _Jazmine knew that there was one problem she had... being pregnant. She couldn't tell anyone around this time. She wanted to keep her secret to herself until she was confident enough to tell Huey. God knows how he'll react._

 _"I don't think we have a problem really to be honest."_ Jazmine lied, as it seemed like she was honest with everyone else.

 _"Iggy den, then i guess that leaves off with me who has no girlfriend in the pack what so ever... The only problem I have is my new girlfriend Ming always tryna be clingy around me and shit. But that's it yall."_ Hiro finished off as everyone sighed from relief and all who were friends of the Freeman brothers left.

 _Cindy was in Riley's room getting herself settled in. She didn't feel like going back home. The Freeman residence felt more of a home to her than anywhere else, however she knew that her mom might end up searching for her to go back home._

 _"Well this is the first time you've ever spent the night here."_ Cindy flinched as she heard s voice then noticed it was Jazmine when she turned around.

 _"I just don't wanna go home today."_ Cindy told Jazmine knowing Jazmine would ask why.

 _"And it's because I like being around y'all. Y'all are more of a family to me then my own."_ Cindy finished off before Jazmine who ask.

 _"Well.. I'm in such awe. I think you as a family member to Cindy. Like a sister I never had kinda. Well.. Now that I'm thinking about it I hate being the only child."_ Jazmine said, as she felt Cindy laying her head on her shoulder.

 _"You're not alone Jazzy."_ Cindy said in a happy tone then breathed out heavily but gently through her nose in the quite room.

 _"Eww... we not having no gay shit happening in my room. Go with your mans Jazz!."_ Riley ruined the moment between a good moment of friendship between Jazmine and Cindy. Both of them grunted then Jazmine got up from the bed to get out.

 _"I already know who's gonna get clapped tonight."_ Riley snickered as Jazmine heard him, she growled under her breath then headed downstairs with Huey.

 _"Riley, thank you for letting me spend the night."_ Cindy gratefully said to him after he closed her the door.

 _"You never had to ask, or thank me in the first place. You always welcome here Cmurph, just like with Jazmine. Huey never gives that hoe permission to stay, nor do I. But she stays anyways."_ Riley day next to Cindy in the bed and saw her giggle while she bit her bottom lip.

 _"Well it's nice to know that it's official that this is my home also."_ Cindy said in a low happy tone, and her cheeks being a pink color. She got on top of Riley on the bed, and went under his shirt. When she came up to meet face to face with him in his shirt, she kissed him.

 _Riley turned off the lamp next to his bed on his drawer, then his hands made his way to wrap around Cindy's waist. He gave her his tongue and she dominated his lips. Both of them broke away at the same time to look at each other._

 _Cindy laid her head on Riley's warm chest and he ran his fingers under one of her French braids and kissed her forehead._

 _"Night Reezy."_ Cindy yawned and heard Riley do the same.

 _"Night."_ Riley finished. When he heard Cindy make gentle snores, he silently whispered "baby." Just in case she'd hear him.


	12. Make It Out

_Friday_

 _"Can't believe my parents are coming back he today... that week went by fast."_ Jazmine though, trying to reach her top locker but winded up accidentally dropping her books.

 _At the high school Jazmine was in, the lockers were a bit over her height which Jazmine thought was stupid cause she's in 5'1. Jazmine grunted and was about to pick her books up but out of the open, Huey helped pick up the books and reached her locker smooth since he stood a height of 6,0._

 _"They honestly need to give you a bottom locker."_ Huey felt Jazmine give him a hug and teased to kiss him which he felt embarrassed for since they were in public.

 _"Thank you baby for helping me. What's wrong? No kissy kissy?"_ Jazmine teased Huey as he kept moving his mouth to avoid kissing in public.

 _"No."_ Huey saw people from the hallway look over at him and Jazmine as they walked by but he gave them a scowl.

 _"Fine, you're no fun. But anyways.. umm. Huey, may I tell you something when we get back home. In private?"_ Jazmine has been waiting to tell Huey her biggest secret she kept from everyone.

 _"What is it?"_ Huey asked while his hand wrapped around her waist.

 _"Not now."_ Jazmine tapped his nose and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

 _Jazmine went to her second period class, and saw a boy give her a note. The note said "do you wanna hang out with me?" That question infuriated Jazmine as people should know by now she was dating. But she wasn't a ms.popular, so she stayed calm and wrote down "my bf would beat you to a pulp if he caught me with you and my father is a lawyer if you try to touch me."._

 _The boy read the note, then looked at Jazmine awkwardly. What Jazmine didn't know was that Cherokee was sitting across from her, staring at her in all the hate she has for her._

Meanwhile with Cindy

 _Cindy sat in her class bored, and not paying attention to her teacher giving out notes. She nearly fell asleep until she heard her phone ring. It was a message from some stranger she didn't know that said "hi cindy, I was wondering if you wanted to smash later on."._

 _"Who dafuq would text some dumb shit like this?"_ Cindy whispered to herself so she wouldn't be loud in her class

 _Cindy wanted to laugh so hard at that message, but her teacher would call her out. She texted back "fuck you." And turned her phone off. The stranger texted back "if I can't fuck you, then I'll make sure I have your best friends maya and Jazmine.". That triggered Cindy, and scared her at the same time. How does this person know her name? Was it her friends trying to troll her? Or was this person spying on her like a creep._

 _Cindy blocked and deleted the number, as she wasn't in the mood for any pranks._

 _Two hours went by, and Cindy wanted to tell Maya and Jazmine what happened on her messengers._

 _"And the person texted me that they wanted to smash me and if I didn't they'd rape y'all, and they know my name and y'all's."_ Cindy heard Jazmine and Maya gasp with disgusted looks.

 _"Who do you think it could be?"_ Jazmine asked, seeing the boys sit down at the table with them.

 _"I don't know, but if I found out I'm whooping a hoes ass."_ Cindy snorted and giggled.

 _After 5 hours went by, school was out. Jazmine, Huey, Riley and the rest of the gang all walked out together on the sidewalk._

 _"Girl if I was to ever have kids, I'd make sure they be homeschooled or private ifnim not a broke bitch. Niggas be to messy at public schools."_ Mya said to Cindy while they walked with Jazmine in the middle.

 _"I never want kids, they stank. But if I did have one then imma name her Rihanna."_ Cindy said back as this whole conversation of kids was making Jazmine not feel good. Considering that she is pregnant but didn't tell anyone yet.

 _"Oh.. you naming that baby Rihanna cause yo mans has a R and a I in his name."_ Mya laughed her ass off, making Cindy blush and she didn't want Riley to hear what Mya said, so she slapped her ass to shut her up.

 _"Woah... we not doing no homo shit over here are we?"_ Hiro asked with a disgusted look.

 _"Why do girls always slap each other's asses.."_ Ceaser asked and thought to himself.

 _"I don't know, but that shit gay."_ Riley said, as he felt Cindy was gonn slap his ass next so he moved out the way and saw her trip and fall.

 _"Not today bitch."_ Riley giggled and helped cindy stand up.

 _When Cindy got up from the ground she leant in to give Riley a kiss and he kissed her back, not caring what everyone else had to say. Everyone else felt uncomfortable._

 _"Nigga this ain't a makeout session, save that for later."_ Mya broke Cindy and Riley away from each other as Cindy gave Mya a pouty face, but she shook her head no.

 _"Ight this is where imma have to dip cause my mom is supposed to pick me and maya up to meet at the church."_ Ceaser said while he had one hand in his and the other one was holding Maya's arm.

 _"What are y'all going to a church for on a Friday?"_ Huey asked as he did his secret handshake with Ceaser.

 _"She wants to help out with charity... she nun made me give away my favorite clothes all to some broke ass motherfuckers."_ Ceaser felt Maya's head lay down on his shoulder while their hands were still together.

 _"Mkay, well y'all stay Gucci then. We'll see y'all asses tomorrow."_ Cindy gave a hug to maya and Ceaser then saw them walk off.

 _"Imma split also cause I have a date with Ming so..."_ Hiro mentioned awkwardly to the rest of the group.

 _"Why can't you invite Ming to hang with us?"_ Jazmine asked Hiro, seeing everyone give her a "really?" Look.

 _"Well... Ming an Huey did seem to hate each other on the handball field."_ Hiro pointed out.

 _"Me and her got in a fight when we were in 8th grade, and I won."_ Cindy gave another point for Jazmine as she remembered that fight.

 _"If in quite honest, that fight was a tie. You could've won if you didn't try to grab her hair and take the fight on the ground cause she pulled your hair next an-_

 _"Ight we get it Jazz."_ Cindy sighed out.

 _"So... no hard feelings and all, but bye."_ Hiro waved his hand by at them and walked the other way on the sidewalk.

 _As soon as the four of them reached grandads house, the first thing they saw was Grandad, Tom, and Sarah all sitting in the living room._

 _"Boys why y'all asses just sitting there? Go give Ms.DuBois something to drink. Has anyone ever taught y'all manners?!"_ Grandad ranted. Huey and Riley both rolled their eyes at how he didn't even say hi at least.

 _"Hi to you too Grandad."_ Huey bluntly greeted and went to get Sarah a drink.

 _"What about me?"_ Tom whined.

 _"You're a man, you can handle it."_ Grandad carelessly told Tom.

 _"Mom, dad I missed y'all so much!"_ Jazmine was glad to see her parents again, even if they don't wanna be together.

 _"Honey I've been waiting to see you again. Me and you need to have stall, and I think you wouldn't like it really."_ Sarah told Jazmine while she hugged her with Tom.

 _"What is it?"_ Jazmine asked, knowing what they probably were gonna do.

 _"Well tell you when we go home."_ Tom said in a serious but gentle tone.

 _Huey came back with a drink of water for Sarah but she didn't want it, he gave it to her anyways. He went upstairs with Jazmine following him. He knew that Jazmine wanted to talk about something as he didn't forget. He thought it'd be something personal since she sounded so serious when she told him._

 _"Oh yeah Huey, so I need to tell you something quickly before my parents get ready to leave. It was a mistake I know, and I screwed up big time. but please don't freak out when you-_

 _"Jazmine.. are you pregnant if you're trying to say that?"_ Huey always predicted things people would say off of little hints and clues, Jazmine was shocked at how he figured it out but she knew he was pretty smart.

 _"Yes.. How did you know?"_ Jazmine asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

 _"It's obvious the way you said it, and I think the condom broke last time we had it."_ Huey said in a calm tone. Jazmine thought it was nice how he wasn't freaking out about the whole situation.

 _"And I think I forgot to take birth control."_ Jazmine added.

 _"How long did you keep it a secret?"_ Huey asked Jazmine and saw her look up at him.

 _"Two weeks I think. So.. what do you think we should do?"_ Jazmine laid her head on Huey's shoulder, waiting for a response

 _"We sure as hell cant keep it a secret for long. Maybe you probably won't consider it, but do you think an abortion is needed?"_ Huey knew how soft Jazmine could be and probably wouldn't take what Huey just said.

 _"What? No Huey, I can't do abortion. It's just not.. right. Like it's a living thing too, and I can't imagine thinking if my own parents wanted to abort me. Like I just can't kill Huey."_ Jazmine had a sad tone, and tears fall down her cheeks.

 _Huey cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb. He lured her in for a hug, and let her calm down._

 _"Well, I'm sorry for recommending it to you. I already know how you are when it comes to that."_ Huey comforted Jazmine.

 _"Listen I know it seems bad, but we can handle it Jazmine. Honestly me and you are mature enough to handle our own mistakes."_ Huey felt Jazmine kiss him then hugged him for those words he just said.

 _"But I'm scared Huey, because most teen moms never have a father to help. Like I know you won't do it, but what if?"_ Jazmine thought, and heard her parents call her name to leave.

 _"I will make sure I won't, and we'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, don't worry about it."_ Huey kissed Jazmine one last time. Jazmine felt like her life was so much easier with him around and that's another reason why she can't stop loving him.

 _She waved by to Huey and ran downstairs for her parents._

 _"What was taking you so long."_ Sarah kindly complained.

 _"Me and Huey were discussing our project for school."_ Jazmine replied.

 _"Discussing my project deez nutz, you know you was fucking Huey Hehehe."_ Riley snickered, and felt Grandad smack him in the back of his head.

 _"Bye Jazzy."_ Cindy gave a bear hug to Jazmine, litteraly almost squeezing the life out of her.

 _When Jazmine and her parents reached home, they all went to the living room to discuss something with Jazmine._

 _"You're getting divorced?"_ Jazmine repeated when she heard her parents.

 _"Im sorry hun, me and your mom just.. have our differences and we tried everything we could to work it out. We planned to do this when you were 12, but we wanted to show you that we are a perfect family for you."_ Tom explained to Jazmine in a tone that he felt like he failed Jazmine.

 _"See that's the problem.. you're to busy trying to fill my head with fantasies and stuff, trying to make me think that things are perfect when nothing is perfect. You could have taught me how to get ready for the real world instead of trying to tell me the tooth fairy was real, AND ITS NOT REAL."_ Jazmine was a tad bit angry at her parents but she still over them.

 _"Honey, we tried ok. But seeing how you grew up to be mature shows us that you're ready for the real world."_ Sarah complimented Jazmine, and saw her turn her attention to her.

 _"Huey taught me to prepare for the real world."_ Jazmine smirked at the thought of thinking about Huey. Her dad however felt uncomfortable when she mentioned Huey now and days considering that they were teens.

 _"Well we're sorry we try to treat you look a baby, well you're father anyways."_ Sarah shaded, and knew Tom would react but she cared less.

 _"I baby her?! You're th-_

 _"Mom, Dad please stop."_ Jazmine begged, knowing at these moments her parents never listen to her.

 _"I'm the what Tom? Cause I'm the one who actually had to explain to Jazmine about her period, puberty, and using protection if she ever wanted to have sex when she's older at the age 12 while you keep trying to think she still watches my little pony for fuck sake."_ Sarah ranted, and saw Tom's facial expression get more angry.

 _"She doesn't need to know all of that at twelve! This is why I cannot deal with you no longer. She doesn't need to know about sex and you know that."_ Tom replied back, pointing his finger at Sarah but she smacked it away from her.

 _"You wanna know what you should know?! That your daughter won't stay 10 years old for the rest of her fucking life and she needs to learn about these things. Fuck, even the freeman brothers knew what the fuck sex was when they were little."_ Sarah told Tom back.

 _Jazmine couldn't handle seeing her parents fight again, so she sighed and walked up to her room. She couldn't sleep as her parents wouldn't stop fighting. She actually paid attention to them fighting once more when she heard a loud scream that sounded like it came from her mom._

 _She opened the door to see what happened as she was scared to walk down the steps. She only stopped at the middle of the steps so her parents wouldn't see her, and saw that her mom was on the floor crying._

 _"Now i won't say it again, get out now!"_ Tom yelled, with his fist balled up.

 _"Fuck.. you Tom."_ Sarah said as she despised Tom.

 _Tom grabbed Sarah by her hair and started to drag her to throw her out the house._

 _"Daddy stop!"_ Jazmine shouted, and hit her father on the back.

 _Tom slapped Jazmine to get off of him, and left her with a red mark on her cheek. She wanted to cry but she had to call for help._

 _"And stay out you slut!"_ Tom said to Sarah, and threw her on the ground outside.

 _"Where am I supposed to go."_ Sarah whined then had tears fell from her eyes.

 _Tom slammed the door on her and locked it. Sarah heard thunder, then felt rain pour down on her softly._

 _Tom looked over at Jazmine who had a scared look on her face, and tried to apologize but she ran to her room upstairs to call Huey. She didn't want to call the police cause she didn't want her dad to go to jail. She dialed Huey's number and hoped he was still awake since it was around 1:05 am in the morning._

 **Meanwhile with Huey**

 _Huey woke up to go use the bathroom, but heard a buzzing sound. It was his phone, so he picked it up to see who it was. He saw that it was Jazmine, and answered it._

 _"Jazmine, why are you calling me this early in the morning."_ Huey groaned.

 _"My dad kicked my mom out of our house and I'm so scared right now. My daddy hit my mom and slapped me when I tried to stop him. Can I.. please sleep over your house? I couldn't get any sleep here."_ Jazmine asked, as she sobbed a bit.

 _Huey wanted to make Tom suffer for putting his hands on Jazmine. Huey needed to make sure Jazmine was safe as she was the only one who he felt like actually cared for him in this world besides his family probably._

 _"Alright."_ Huey told her, and heard her say thank you which made him feel good about himself.

 **Meanwhile with Jazmine**

 _Jazmine grabbed her pink raincoat, and fixed her hair that was down to her back, into a curly low ponytail. She put on some pants since she didn't want her pajamas to get wet, and grabbed a small baby blue backpack to put all the things she needed._

 _She planned to sneak out the house since she didn't want her father knowing where she was heading. She opened her room door slowly, seeing her dad nowhere then softly closed her room door to not make a lot of noise. She tip toed down stairs, cringing at the sound of the creaks that she made on certain steps._

 _She walked towards the door in the living room, and then saw her dad going down the steps when she turned around. He didn't see her but she had to hide before he did. She hid behind the couch, when she saw her dad walk towards the kitchen. She waited for him to go back upstairs before she went to the door._

 _Jazmine wondered where her mom went and was worried sick about her. She felt the rain getting a little harder so she dashed over to the Freeman's house and knocked on the door._

 **Meanwhile Inside the Freeman house**

 _Huey went downstairs and opened the door seeing that it was Jazmine. He let her in then closed the door behind her._

 _"Thank you Huey."_ Jazmine went in for a hug, but Huey pulled her away with his hands still on her shoulders to see the mark that was on her face.

 _"Follow me, I have something to take care of that."_ Huey said kindly, and grabbed her hand which made Jazmine blush.

 _Huey led Jazmine to the bathroom and closed the door when they both were in. Jazmine pulled both toilet lids down to sit on the toilet. She watched Huey open the cabinet to look for meds, and thought it was sexy how serious and focused his eyes were to be honest. She looked somewhere else before he'd see her look at him._

 _"Do you think it's a good time to talk about the.. you know."_ Jazmine asked without much confidence.

 _"Considering how tired I am right now, I think it's ok as long as I'm not doing most of the questions."_ Huey did a little yawn Jazmine found cute, then closed the cabinet and kneeled in front of her.

 _"As always. So, I don't know if it's a good- ouch Huey!"_ Jazmine hissed when she felt a cold paste touch her cheek and flinched away from Huey's hand.

 _"Keep going."_ Huey told her so she could continue finishing off what she said.

 _"Do you think it's a good time to tell my parents that I'm pregnant?"_ Jazmine wondered.

 _"Which parent do you trust more?"_ Huey asked and looked up at Jazmine.

 _"My mom of coarse...why?"_ Jazmine asked with a confused look.

 _"Then tell your mom before your dad knows first. We can't keep the secret for the next 2 months. And really you're cheek looks fine, it just needs an ice packet to heal faster."_ Huey helped Jazmine get up, as he walked out the bathroom and downstairs.

 _Jazmine sat on the kitchen counter when they arrived, and grabbed the ice packet Huey gave her._

 _"Huey, I'm scared about my mom. When my dad threw her out she asked where could she go. What if something happens to her or someone did something like take her?"_ Jazmine whined, and started to cry a little but she shook her head so she could stop.

 _"Your dad could've handled the situation a little bit better than whatever he did. I'll help you find your mom since she means a lot to you."_ Huey told Jazmine, and felt her face lighten up.

 _"Thank you."_ Jazmine lended in for a hug and kissed Huey seeing the shocked look on his face but he closed his eyes to kiss her back.

 _"But were gonna have to do it around 5 am."_ Huey told her leaving Jazmine with a sad look.

 _"But wh-_

 _"She should be fine Jazmine, but you need to get some rest and it's raining to much outside let alone dark also."_ Huey helped Jazmine off the counter and led her upstairs with him.

 _"I guess you're right. I'm just.. never mind."_ Jazmine shook her head trying to forget her worries.

 _Huey gave Jazmine a one of his large t-shirts to wear for pajamas, and let her sleep with him on the bed. Of coarse he couldn't keep his hands off of her with his arm wrapped around her like a koala. Jazmine for some reason still couldn't get sleep._


End file.
